The Lady Behind Curtains
by Bubbly FATE
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was chosen to act as Egyptian Ladybug in Jagged Stone's music video- Miraculous! As Lady Luck! But what if Adrien Agreste was chosen to act as the ancient Chat Noir, as well? What adventures await them now? P.S. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug! (Hah! I wish!) Rolling on chapie!
1. 1- Mari's ganna be Ladybug?

Marinette's heaven blue eyes widened. Oh. My. GOSH! It's Jagged Stone! The famous rock guitarist! Her idol! Him! It is really him! On her doorsteps! Kyaa~! Marinette Dupain-Cheng could not believe her eyes. "She's ganna be a what part of your musical, you say, sir?" Tom, her father, asked.

"Yes. As a rockin' tribute to our Parisian heroine- Ladybug! And YOU will behind the mask! It's an Egyptian version of Ladybug- but still! So, will you do it?" Jagged Stone asked as Marinette stared at her parents, asking for permission.

"You know we will always support your decisions, dear. In all honesty, you should already know that it's all up to you now, Marinette." Her mother, Sabine, said. This made their atmosphere thick with excitement after Marinette agreed.

"Well, your daughter understand my rock style! This girl's a passionate one so I couldn't think of anyone else who's perfect for the job!" Jagged Stone clearly told. Marinette's blush was obvious. "Oh! T-Thank you, Mr. Stone!" She did a small smile before Jagged Stone's assistant piped her up. "Now, you should be! Here is the schedule!" She said.

"I'm so proud of you, Mari! Imagine, you as Ladybug! Our favorite hero! Marinette to curtains, It's off the hook!" Her dad cheered with them. Marinette giggled until she heard what her papa said. Favorite hero? She frowned. Doesn't anyone care for her precious Chatton? "Uh. Isn't Chat Noir important, too?" She asked them. "Yeah- Sure." The fussy assistant muttered. Jagged Stone's intrigued, though.

"Chat the cat. Huh?... I think I have a new idea for my next music video!" He mumbled, aloud. "Nuh-uh! Let's start the Ladybug video first and you could tell us all about this!" It was said by the lady assistant once more- all snappy. The half-hero, half-normal designer girl, Marinette, was happy.

Though this did not stop her kwami from worrying. When Marinette reached her bedroom- a bit far from her parent's hearing range -the red and black polka dotted creature got out of her pocket. She floated a round- small like the palm of a hand -and landed on the blue haired girl's shoulder.

Marinette's low pigtailed hair bounced when she turned to gaze at her little kwami's giant (adorable) blue eyes. "I am very proud of you, Marinette!" Says the creature who's the source of all the masked heroine- Ladybug's -powers. "Oh! Thank you, Tikki! I just can't believe it!" Mari answered.

"Must be a lucky day." Tikki giggled at the sight. "Yes! I'm so excited! Well, not acting as super Ladybug-" Marinette smirked. "-We already know how that feels! But being in a Jagged Stone Music Video! Me! Of all people!" She added.

"Yes. You are." Tikki said as she flew to Marinette's desk to avoid the twirling bluenette. "But you'll have to be more careful." Tikki said, becoming serious. "Your identity as an unknown superhero is at stake!" She added. Marinette did a skidding halt as she heard this. Tikki was right. If she is wearing the mask as her civilian self then... she might get recognized! Oh no! So many bad scenarios spiraling now!

"Don't panic, Marinette!" Tikki called once she noticed her chosen one's 'Im-ganna-start-thinking-ahead-of-myself-as-I-panic-about-something-impossible' state! Gosh! She is a hard one to take of. But an easy one to care for. "No need to hyperventilate, Mari. They said it was an Egyptian kind of Ladybug, right? Then there's no need to worry! No one's going to find us out. I'm sure." Tikki's calm voice soothed.

Marinette stared at her kwami before breathing out with a smile. "You're right, Tikki." She said and went to bed. Let's say that no one's ganna think that she's Ladybug, right? It was impossible for such a klutz like her! Her reporter and expert ladyblogger- best friend -Alya, didn't even know the hero that she had obsessed with was her- a clumsy Mari!

The thought made Marinette's eyes snap open. "Oh no! It can't be!" She exclaimed. Tikki- who seemed to have been startled awake from her evening nap -looked at her. "I just forgot it! What will Alya say about the music video!?" Mari asked as Tikki shooked her head.


	2. 2- Ma charmante nouvelles!

~The next day...

"No... WAY!" A brown haired girl squealed. Her old glasses shone under their Parisian sky and her arms gripping the blue haired half-Asian Chinese/French girl. "You're kidding me, right? Please don't be kidding me!" Alya added as she shook Marinette's shoulders. "No. Honest!" Marinette said as she took Alya's grip down. Her best friend's astonished by the girl walking beside her. "Mari! That is awesome~!"

Alya exclaimed as she hugged her. "I am so proud of you, girl! Most importantly, I need to interview you~! This is for my Ladyblog! Imagine: Marinette Dupain-Cheng acts as a Ladybug from Egyptian times! Cover story by yours truly!" She added as she took her phone out to note it down.

"But- seriously! Jagged Stone visited you!?" Alya asked as Marinette nodded, confidently. "He sure did. Oh! Here. I've asked for this autographed picture just for you!" Marinette said as she handed the picture to an ecstatic Alya. "Girl, I think you're the greatest best friend ever to walk Earth! I'll thank you so, so MUCH for this!" Alya said- accepting it.

"Oh. Shush and just thank me now!" Marinette said as the two of them squeezed each other in one elegant embrace. Marinette hoped that her Tikki wouldn't be squished to an absolute death inside her purse! She placed enough batch of cookies in there with the little kwami to satisfy her. The two still needs to be ready, you know?

Hawk Moth (the villain) is never at the rest for evil doings and who knows what kind of evilized Akuma monsters he shall possess next!? Marinette cringed at the thought. "I'll bet that Chloe will flip once she hears this! Oh. There's the school! Come on! We don't want you to be late again!"

Alya teased. Well, double cringe! Chloe Bourgeois is a rich daughter of Mayor Bourgeois! Then, Sabrina is her 'friend'- if you think that slavery is a way to treat a friend. Let's all just agree that no one really likes Chloe much. Omygosh!

Chloe will slaughter her when she finds out about Mari as the 'Ladybug' in Jagged Stone's newest album- it's called the 'Miraculous'! Inspired from Ladybug's earings and the Chat Noir's ring which holds the secrets to their power! "In a blink of an eye, Chloe will torture me for this!" Marinette groaned as her back hunched, depressingly. Chloe always makes her day go sour! "Hey, girls!" An angelic male voice called. But so it seems, this boy will make any day sweet!

Adrien Agreste! A father's boy and a gentleman. The cute blond model with green eyes that can make Marinette the shy stuttering girl she is like a switch. Red- like her hero's suit -coated Mari's cheeks as her eyes spotted Adrien. Oh, there goes her confidence. Alya sighed.

Her best friend was probably in 'OMG-Adrien-is-here-and-I-will-start-my-flight-of-fancy-because-OMG-he-is-right-here' frozen stiff mode. At times like this, Alya could see why a girl needs to have best friends. "Come on, Mari. To class!"

She said as she pushed the still frozen in a daze girl to a classroom they both know so well. Yep. Marinette's crush wasn't too obvious now, wasn't it? "Mari, don't you have a huge announcement to make?" Alya nudged her.

"Ah! What? Oh! R-R-Right!" Marinette finally snapped out of her daydreams. "Good. Adrien and his best pal- Nino- is there! I'll hang by Nino and you tell everyone the news! If Chloe throws a hissy fit then I will back you up." Alya told.

When their homeroom teacher came in, Alya whispered a plan to her concerning about the huge announcement. As the teacher's eyes widened, Mari knew she was hooked. A class president's privilege is high afterall. And to think, as the class busied themselves, Marinette- the class prez -is going to represent their class in a new music video!

A good enough reason to interrupt the start of class, if I'd say so, myself! "What's going on?" Adrien asked her once Alya is back at her seat with a knowing grin. Nino gave an expectant look. He was wondering about that, too. "Don't leave us hanging!" Nino said as he momentarily took his headphones off his ear holes. "Oh, Shush! Just wait!" Alya giggled at them.


	3. 3- Shout it to all of Paris!

Their teacher walked infront of the class- unexpectedly at a suspiciously cheerful state. What did Alya whispered to her, just now? "Class, before we begin, I would like you all to congratulate our Marinette!" The teacher said. Those in the room gasped (except for those who knows what's up).

"WHAT!? Why would we EVER congratulate that- that ugly common girl!?" Chloe startled the class as her palm made a 'THUUD' sound with her desk. Her anger, evident. "Right, Adrikins~?" She flirted, 'sweetly'. Oh gosh! That tone shall scare off dragons and make them wanna hurl.

So Adrien's ever-so-perfect smile flinched as Chloe batted her eyelashes. Marinette felt her eyebrows twitch. "Well, if you didn't know- Chloe ~this 'common' girl that you speak of is going to star in a music video! So- hah!" Alya told the blond monstrosit-err, what that meant was- girl. Yup! Girl!

Alya's voice was filled with irritation once she said 'Chloe' to her best friend's rival. Everyone in the room gasped as they heard the term 'Marinette in a music video'! Loudest of applause and friendliest of cheers were shared around the room as a bashful Mari was buried in congratulatory compliments that she wasn't as used to. Chloe growled.

Her accomplice- Sabrina -merely glared at Marinette as a small attempt to please Chloe. "Who cares!? I bet she'll be a humiliation there, anyways! She probably just got lucky enough to be the rock!" Chloe cackled as Sabrina joined in her friend's laughter. "Nuh-uh! She got the main role!" Alya smirked. "What's the new video about anyways?" Kim- the betting cupid boy -asked. With this, Mari began to worry.

They won't ever live this down! "Oh, ho, ho~! Well, the best show just for my Marinette! One ancient LADYBUG tribute music video! Guess who got the main role as le Ladybug, herself?" Alya announced and the class went wild! "OMGi! Mari, that's awesome! You're ganna do great! Good luck!"

The praises went non-stop. Their teacher was even a part of these comments! Mari felt super overwhelmed and just sat quietly while blushing and is giving away some 'thank yous' here and there. Alya was quite contented with this.

But it seems that Chloe was not. "Oh, yeah? I'm sure it's a little kid's video for ya! What are you ganna do? Play their magic tricks while dancing- horribly -on some stuffy guy's song?" Chloe snorted as Alya glared daggers at the girl. It was obvious that Chloe was trying too hard. Mari frowned at that. "Nope! Her song is ganna be a part of an album!"

Alya started. "The very famous album written by Jagged Stone, himself! Miraculous record's song 'Lady Luck!' Got anymore retorts, Chloe~?" Alya smirked after finishing her sentence. Marinette face palmed. Typical Alya. Then their once noise-filled room turned damp with silence.

All the students had their jaws down after hearing Jagged Stone's name. Marinette working in a new Ladybug music video WITH Jagged Stone!? They were speechless. Until a cheer from Nino broke their trance. "Way to go, Mari!" He's chanting her name after that, rather loudly.

Then the whole class joined in. Their teacher smiled at it. A sight worth while. There- in the middle -is a girl, as quiet as she is, got scouted to act as the super daring Ladybug! Though while all this is happening, a blond model sat stiff as a board. His eyes wide with an awestruck face.

Adrien was completely dumbfounded! He- the black clad in spandex suit -Chat Noir, was utterly dumbfounded. It is a lot to process take in for our pun-loving Chat. For even if he's living a double life as a lonely model and cocky hero, this surprised him just as good as any life and death time he had as Chat Noir. Marinette's ganna act as Ladybug...

Woah. You have no idea how cool that sounded just now. Adrien never got that information out of his head even if it was already time to end class. "Okay, class. Do your best for the quiz next week. Oh! Don't forget to answer all your homeworks, as well! Time to dismiss!" His teacher said. It didn't even affect him much. He just silently took his stuff and walked away. Nino's SO amused now.


	4. 4- Chat got you outta my mind

Adrien ruffled his golden locks as the thought came back to him. Adrien Agreste- the perfect son and perfect heir. It was a hoax! Plagg- a small black cat-like kwami -grinned in amusement as he watched his holder frustrate himself over a girl. Adrien was back in his cemetery of a mansion.

As Plagg ate a block of his favorite camembert cheese on top of Adrien's bed. His room- a perfect example of every boy's dream -was simply amazing! Plagg's green slit eyes gave him big dough looks. Though his computer screen is filled with his lady- red and black spotted girl with a mask -heroine, this boy was thinking of another girl, instead.

"Love is too complicated. Why don't people just settle for cheese? Cheese ain't complicated. They're delicious!" The demi-god kwami spoke between chews. Adrien's father is a respected fashion designer. So Adrien was taught to not talk back to other people. His father had been VERY strict about that but- hey! Kwamis aren't people, aren't they?

"You and your camembert! Don't even compare that stink to my lady! Ladybug is amazing! And who says that she's the one I'm thinking about just now?" Adrien snapped. But the black kwami wasn't the one to give up easily. "Oh my! Who ever said I was talking about her, kid?" Plagg teased.

Adrien blushed out of embarrassment before scoffing. "It was this baker girl whom you're thinking of." Plagg added. Adrien nearly choked on air. "You meant... Marinette!?" He asked and the kwami snickered, slyly. "Eh, I didn't say any names, boy!" Plagg tested him and Adrien failed to cover any signs of defeat. He sighed. "Yeah... Her..." Adrien said.

"Is it about her new music video?" Plagg asked. "More or less. Yeah, it is." Adrien answered. "Was Ladybug's secret identity a part of that thought?" Plagg asked, again. "You can say that. I just don't get why we still needed to hide it from each other! She can trust me!" Adrien exclaimed.

"Well, you can't blame her, entirely. She's right, you know- about the reveal being a big deal and all! And besides, ya got your fair share of chances to find her identity out. But you still insisted on closing the chances. Literally!" Plagg stated, a matter-of-factly. "I want her to tell me, herself!"

Adrien told back and the five thousand years old kwami rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, please. But anyways, I can't go and tell you anything about her civilian form. That one's a secret kept even to me." Plagg stated. "Though how was a music video- by a certain Dupain-Cheng girl -involved? It's not about another love junk, is it?" Plagg continued, lazily.

"What!? No! Just dumbstruck, I guess. Imagine: Marinette as Ladybug! I don't know why but that just sounded so... I can't explain. Déjà vu- maybe? Marinette isn't all daring to act as Ladybug. Well, nobody can act as her! Ladybug's a really am-" Adrien got cut off by his kwami.

"Amazing. Yeah. We ALL know! Ya said that all too many for me to count! Just get to your point!" Plagg snapped at the model boy, impatiently. Adrien glared at him. "Well, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted- Ladybug is a really amazing person! Though, if anyone's ganna act the part then Marinette is a really great choice." He said.

"And as for that being related to Ladybug's identity- well, I always think about that no matter what the situation is! It isn't much of a surprise." Adrien told and Plagg nodded in agreement. "Give the boy some cheese! That was correct! Now, let a cat eat in peace." His kwami shooed him away.

Then, Plagg resumed to his meal. Adrien was about to go and say more but Natalie- Gabriel Agreste's assistant and his father's eyes and mouth (not literally) -came in to ask him to eat dietary dinner on the kitchen. Adrien huffed. All this wasn't new to him when it comes to eating alone.

Silently, he went to the giant dinning room- alone. But his mind was completely buzzing- or dare I say, meowing -at him, internally. Because, secretly, he was excited on how Marinette's video will end up. It will be funny to see a cute and flustered Ladybug- Wait. Did he just called Mari cute?


	5. 5- Le grand écran!

Marinette's big day had finally arrived. It was time for her to star on the music video! She was SO nervous! She was in the set with Jagged Stone's crew fixing the place up. It was very amazing. Like entering a new world! "Ah! There's my Ladybug! Completely on my jam!" A voice called her.

She turned to meet Jagged Stone and his friend crocodile, Fang. "Mr. Stone! I'm h-here! Just as promised!" Marinette stuttered a bit but it was nothing to big. (Not as big as the way she stutters infront of her crush!) "Good-good. Now, I want you to meet the woman in charge on the set. Bessie Halmer! Go and greet the leader of the flow!" Jagged said as a woman with black hair and brown eyes approached.

"Hi! I'm Bessie Halmer. Hope you're comfortable, newbie. I am going to direct things around here and I might get too moody so please understand me on that one." Bessie said as she shook Marinette's hand. "Of course!" Mari said in a sweet little tone that Bessie found adorable. Squee~!

"Oh, I like you already! Now let's get you ready for the act! And YOU- Jagged Stone -also need a wardrobe change! If nobody's ganna give me my vanilla doughnuts, I'm ganna flip! Can someone get these people ready and let's get the show on the road! Move it, people! Move! Move! Move! I'm saying: move the lights. Go out, Skipping Stone!" Bessie's collected tone turned serious as she told commands.

The crew followed and took Marinette for an outfit change on her own walk-in closet. Marinette was astounded. "I've heard quite a lot about your designing talent. So, I figured that you might want to customize your own antique style clothings! Well, enjoy~!" Bessie walked away from Mari's designer mode and headed back to the set. Until...

"Here's your doughnuts, Bess!" A boy with brown hair and black eyes presented her a box. Bessie took a pastry. "Oh my! I LOVE it! Ya know just the way I want 'em!" She said as she hugged the boy who almost fainted in her grasp. A flicker of light and Bessie was back to serious mode. "OY! Fix the lights! We'll need them good as ready!" She yelled.

When Bessie walked away, the boy sighed, bitterly. After a worthwhile wait for Marinette's outfit, Mari came out of her walk-in closet to reveal a hands-down gorgeous outfit with an Egyptian Ladybug theme. Bessie wasn't mistaken when she said that she will leave the outfit choice to her.

Her hair was still the same but she was wearing a golden headband on. Her outfit mostly consists of red, black, and golden colors. The dress she customized was simply one amazing piece! Bessie walked towards her with a smile. It was a smile that says: 'OMG-That-is-hot!' (I'll leave all the dress designs to your imagination. Do your best~! Hweh!)

"Impressive work, Marinette! Marvelous travail, mon ami! Bien fait, en effet!" Bessie praised her. Marinette blushed. "Merci donc beaucoup, madame!" She said. "Hush! You've earned it! So, we shall start video making, then! Allons-y!" Bessie shouted the last part and her crew started to work.

"Mari, let's rock this world! You'll just have to practice on singing the song first then we'll take on shoots and re-do shots. Sounds good, ey?" Jagged Stone asked as he went back. His normal outfit turned a bit punk-fancier. "Rockin!" Mari answered him and he chuckled.

"Now, everyone, to your places!" Bessie called. Marinette took her place on a makeshift Egyptian pyramid with old styled props to make the scene seem realistic. It's like we transported back in time! "Lights... Camera... ROMANCE!"

She exclaimed and the day went on just like that. Mari is fine at first but then, she realized that her act is about the heroine Ladybug- But she's the real Ladybug! How is she supposed to act? "Um, I- uh, need some prep talk! Aidez-moi?" Marinette stammered and the whole crew stopped.

"I'm on it!" Bessie hopped off her seat and ran towards the shy Marinette. "Here. Just go act natural. Show that inner heroine in you, ok? I'm sure your a one brave soul in there! In your heart. I know I'm not entirely wrong in that hero in ya part, non?" Bessie winked as Marinette flinched.


	6. 6- Let's have a little Chat!

~The next day...

Marinette went to school, tired, and flustered. Marinette's best friend, Alya, was interviewing her like she said she's going to. Another day in class, the day went on just like a normal day. (That includes her continuous stuttering here and there. Blame her crush- Adrien's -cuteness for that.)

"So, Marinette, how does it feel to act as our Ladybug? An ancient version of herself- I meant. Any comments?" Alya asked her and Marinette smiled as the camera zoomed to focus on her. "Uh, yeah. It's been real fun! The crews were so active! Jagged Stone was amazing and working there- it was like a dream!" She began. "Oh! And there's Bessie!"

She added. "Bessie Halmer was the girl in charge. She's a really surprising person and I find her super fun. She knew just what to do. The set was so realistic! I-It was the best. I had a lot of fun." Marinette said, a little bashfully. "Great! How about future videos?" Alya asked. Mari giggled there.

Then, she gave a shy wink. "That's a secret!" She said and Alya gave a playful pout. "Fine. But~ you'll have to tell me the answer to these last two questions!" She said. "What's your hopes for this Lady Luck music video and when will it be shown to the public? Do tell~!" Alya told her.

"Well, I'll answer the second question first. It will be ready in three days. So- uhm, please watch? Thanks!" Mari said. "Beautiful! For the first question, then." Alya exclaimed. It made Mari flinch for some reason. Well, she already have an answer. But... Oh well. Let's find out, shall we?

"Oh! U-Uh, I hope that n-no one will tell mean things about it. I tried my best and I-I hope that you will all enjoy it, too! And- uhm~!" Marinette trailed off. Alya raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes?" She asked. "I-I a-also w-w-wish that t-t-there will be a... Chat Noir d-d-dedication m-music video, t-too!" Mari stammered. She was hopeless!

"I-I meant- Chat was Ladybug's partner and all! S-So, both of them must be treated as e-e-equals! He did a lot for us, too! So, I just thought that it would be nice. Uhm... I really a-admire him for that. Err~ is that camera s-still on?" She asked for a change of topic. But, what she said was true...

Though it's SO embarrassing! She sounded like a foolish crush or some shy fan. Hopefully, her Chatton wouldn't be able to hear about this. His ego will grow too big and he'll never live it down. Too bad Chat Noir was actually Adrien.

And it just so happens that he was right there at the back this whole time- choking from what he had heard. His new drink- discarded on the floor. "Dude, You ok!?" Nino asked

his best friend as he pat Adrien's back. "Yup. My drink did a wrong turn on my throat hole, I guess." Adrien answered him. Alya was quite proud of the cute footage she got and couldn't wait to post it on her blog- unaware of an Adrien.

Yes. He heard everything! And he's SO going to check the Ladyblog, later. Marinette cared for him! His other ego! An alley cat like him and yet, she's treating him as Ladybug's equal. Then- *BOOM!* Oh no. "I'm Madame Le Musique! I demand you all to applaud! Applaud and love my music!"

An akuma girl with a green and purple dress made a huge hole on the classroom's wall as she giggled. Alya took her phone to capture the monster girl on video. "Ladybug! I'm going to destroy you and your precious Chat!" Madame Le Musique said as she started controlling people.

Adrien cringed. First, he got an Akuma to beat. He ran in the boy's locker room before Plagg flew out of his pocket. "Lem'me guess. Another Akuma." Plagg groaned. "That is a purr~fect guess! Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien called as his kwami got sucked on his silver ring which turned black. A green light emitted from it as a green paw print appeared.

As the light disappeared, his usual clothes transformed. It was replaced by a black spandex suit with a metal baton, a long tail-like belt, his mask, and cat ears perched on top. Meanwhile, Marinette ran to the girl's washroom, as well. Her kwami flew out from her pocket and they transformed into Ladybug. "Tikki, Spots on!" She yelled.


	7. 7- Oh, C'est la vie!

With a huge flash of pink light, Ladybug stood from where Marinette was last seen. Her usual red and black spotted spandex suit with her ladybug yo-yo tied to her waist. The girl took her yo-yo and began swinging towards the villain controlled Akuma. Her power of creation and Chat's tough energy to destroy- they were unstoppable!

Madame Le Musique was controlling the people so that a crowd would form. All she wanted was for someone to tell her that she was a respected musician. Why must that be so hard? Apparently, it was. And Hawk Moth found a prey.

"Madame Le Musique, go bring me Ladybug's earings and Chat Noir's ring. Then- together -we shall bring your music to the world! And everyone shall respect you." Hawk Moth whispered, telepathically. Madame Le Musique was super thrilled. "Sounds like music to my ears, Hawk Moth~!"

She sang as she began controlling more and more people to applaud for her. Alya was safely hiding behind a turned table but got caught. Madame Le Musique used her violin bow like a wand and shot a green and purple beam to her but Alya evaded the attack. Then, Chat Noir dropped by.

"Meow-ch! Someone's feline cranky~!" Chat mused as the akuma infected girl scowled. "You're ruining my music! B-flat symphony!" Madame Le Musique shot another blast. But Chat Noir was a bit too quick. So she blasted, again!- And another blast- and another one!

She kept blasting until Chat tripped. Then, Ladybug took an entrance infront of him as she gracefully landed and made a shield with her twirling yo-yo. "Looks like I'm right on time!" She smirked. "-And as always, I've fallen for you again, my lady!" Chat returned the smirk with his. His lady gave him a deadpanned look as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Sure. Now, let us beat this akuma!" Ladybug said as she dashed out to get the akumatized girl's violin bow. She is sure that the black butterfly is in her bow. The fight lasted for awhile until the dynamic duo defeated the villain. Like they always have. Ladybug broke the bow and released a black butterfly which tried to fly away.

"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo and quickly captured the evil papillon. Hawk Moth growled. "No more evil doings for you, little Akuma! Bye~bye, little butterfly!" A white butterfly flew out of her yo-yo and the evil girl was no more. Destroyed things recreated itself once she threw her creation in the air- her healing powers, a Lucky Charm!

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled and everything was at their proper places, once more. Even the things Chat Noir had destroyed with his Cataclysm powers ware fixed. All turned out right. Alya was approaching them both, now.

The duo looked at each other and did their final pose. An amazing thing called a fist bump. "Bien Joue~!" The two chorused, together. Then, their fist collided. Another work done well. After that, the heroes scampered away. "Next time, I shall emerge victorious!" Hawk Moth muttered on his tower filled with butterflies as the big place went dark.

~Later that night...

Alya posted her videos on the Ladyblog. One from a cute little Marinette and the other from the fight between their Parisian duo and Madame Le Musique. Let's say that one certain kitty cat was happy with this and watched it both.

During their old evening patrol, Ladybug couldn't help but notice her partner's really merry mood. "What's up, kitty? I see you're pretty happy." She wondered. "In these paw-trol routines with you~? I'm always happy!" Chat answered. It was simple but she refused to believe that it was just one simple thing like that. Something was up with her Chat.

"No, really. Found some list of decent puns on the Internet while searching? Or did you got something interesting~?" She asked. "Nope! But I thank mew fur the suggestions! It was somewhat there. Just, the Ladyblog. It got some new videos." Chat began. "One fur~om our battle, earlier..." He paused then said, "And one from such a nice girl who said she admire me~!" Ladybug's face flushed at this. Oh crud. Yep, Marinette's never ganna hear the end of this. The red faced heroine sighed...


	8. 8- The cat's meow!

~Three days later...

Marinette's video was being presented to Paris right now. And Marinette was locked in her room having a humorous breakdown. "They're SO ganna hate meeee~!" Mari yelled. Her parents were both waiting for her music video on their television- both excited to see their daughter.

"Calm down, Marinette~!" A tiny voice called. Tikki tried to call her chosen one but the girl kept on running. "What if I become a laughingstock!? They'll kill me for ruining a Jagged Stone Music Video! ~AAHHH!" She screamed. It made Tikki shook her little head. Mari's too frantic.

But enough of that! Let's check a certain blondie, shall we now? (No. Don't even suggest Chloe in here, mon ami!) In the Agreste mansion, a certain bedroom held a certai- Oh! Forget it! This is just over complicating things. Let us just agree that Adrien is plopped on his bed right now.

"Plagg! I got the popcorn ready with extra cheese! And a wheel of camembert for ya! Get in here! The music video ain't gonna wait for you!" Adrien called the kwami. "Hold your remote controls, Adrien!" Plagg answered back. "Can you tell me why we're watching this, again?" Plagg asked.

"Well, to be friends with Marinette, I need to be supportive, don't I? And besides~ this is a tribute for my Ladybug! It's like feeding two cats with one wheel of cheese! Full proof! Am I right?" Adrien told and the kwami merely shrugged.

"Alright. Though I refuse to share my camembert to other cats!" Plagg said. "Don't worry. It's all yours." Adrien said as he scrunched his face in disgust once the foul stench of cheese reached his nose. "Your loss!" Plagg exclaimed.

Then, this flat screen TV opened. The boy heightened the volume and prepared his recorder- aiming at their screen. He placed the said recorder on his table and began eating some popcorn with salt. The music video's about to start!

He was ready for the show. What he was not prepared for was a red, black, and gold dressed Marinette- smirking in the screen. Bless his heart! The boy fell off his bed at this sight before him. It should be illegal to be that amazing! It began just like that as the music started to play. The only one dressed not fittingly on the theme, was Jagged Stone- playing his base guitar as Marinette's voice sang.

Marinette (speaking):

In the daytime, we might have met.

Just a normal girl with a normal life.

But there's something about me that no one knows yet,

'Cause I have a secret.

[The girl knowned as Marinette, winked at the camera as the scene changed and she was on top of a pyramid. She took out her prop yo-yo and a began swinging like the real Ladybug. If Adrien didn't know better, he would've thought that she WAS the real Ladybug. Poor boy nearly choked!]

Marinette (singing):

I live a life that's full of fun,

That keeps me sharp and on the run.

When evil comes, I find a way

To use my force and save the day.

[Here, Marinette was in a 'battle' with Egyptian akumas.]

Uh-uh-oh

Life's got me spinning 'round.

Uh-uh-oh

My feet are off the ground.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the sun goes down,

You better hang around!

[Sometimes, Jagged Stone would appear. But the scenes were mostly focused on the acting Ladybug. Oh my lady! She's amazing! His view of both his lady and her changed.]

Chorus: (Jagged Stone sings with her)

It's Ladybug! Jumping above!

The power is on when things go wrong!

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

[Adrien was speechless. He might faint now! Or die.]

Marinette (singing):

Another day, I'm back at school

I think about him, he's so cool

He looks at me, I look away

But does he see me anyway?

[Yeah. Most definitely the latter. He was SO ganna die.]

Oh-oh-oh!

He's got me spinning around

Oh-oh-oh!

My feet are off the ground

Oh-oh-oh!

And when the sun goes down,

That's what I become…

Chorus: (Jagged Stone sings again.)

Miraculous! Simply the best!

Up to the test when things go wrong!

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

It's Ladybug~!

Once the music video was done, he clicked the button to stop his recorder. Oh boy~!


	9. 9- Mari was bugging his heart!

Adrien didn't know what to do anymore. After watching it, he was too speechless to form any coherent words. "That was an A-plus for the girl! Oh- Bravada!" Plagg exclaimed. The kwami was surprised to see a girl pretend as the new Ladybug so well. He even stopped eating his camembert cheese for awhile there. But couldn't help but resume this.

Adrien was still too stupefied to speak. Everything makes the opinions he used to have with Ladybug- disappear. All of it makes sense now. No wonder his Ladybug had never returned his feelings. He did say that he will love whoever was underneath the mask but all he's been loving was the masked heroine. Not the girl underneath. The song said it!

Ladybug could just be any other normal girl. His lady may even have her own love life. (He winced at the latter.) That was all she could ever be and she might not be as natural as the Ladybug he admired so much. (Figured it out now? He was such an idiot!) Yet, she wanted to be loved for an everyday normal girl- Not because she was a known hero!

Yep, he was such an idiot. (Told you so~!) "Adrien! Adrien! Adriiiieen~! Oy! CHAAAT!" Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin when the kwami screeched his other name. "Finally! I thought you lost it. Why are you staring on the wall like all of it was cheese? Ya okay, nya?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah. Just- peachy. I guess. Marinette is... terrific. It was really awesome." Adrien started, blankly. Until his slowing brain began processing a new information. "Marinette did a smirk earlier." He said with half the mind to voice it out.

Then his eyes snapped wide when it finally broke into him like a ton bricks. "Omygosh! Marinette- smirked!" Adrien's voice cracked. Just like his pea brain. The cat kwami took a look at him before nodding. "She smirked! Plagg! Mari! I think I saw her smirk! Marinette Dupain-Cheng smirked!"

Adrien repeated which annoyed Plagg. "Yes. I believe we already established that!" He said but the blond boy kept going. She- sweet and innocent Marinette -smirked! Yeah. We all can see that she broke him. Marinette became the so-sassy and too-brave Ladybug! Her! Adrien was gaping.

He can never look at her the same way ever again. Adrien couldn't believe that the daring girl whom he watched just now- on his TV screen -was shy Marinette! Maybe he just need to watch that again. Just to make sure.

With that, Adrien plopped back to his bed and connected his recorder to the television. "What are you doing?" Plagg asked his Miraculous holder. But the boy was silent as he started watching the video all over again. "Oh no." The big green eyes from his kwami- widened as he frowned.

(~After watching for the second time...)

"That was great but It's over! Now let's get something to eat. Adrien?" Plagg called as he waved his tiny paws. All Adrien did was stare in awe before playing the video once more. And Plagg couldn't do anything about it. Guess the Chat got his tongue. So, Plagg allowed him watch again.

(~After the fourth time...)

"Okay. We've watched it again. So, Can we stop thi- oh no. Adrien. Not again!" His kwami pleaded but Adrien placed the video back to the start. His black kwami's pleas were useless. "Seriously? That's the fourth time! HEY!" He said.

(~After the eighth...)

Adrien placed the replay button, again. The poor kwami's going to get this song stuck in his head now. He couldn't take it anymore! "You gotta be kitten me! PLEASE! I'm at your mercy here! See? I'm saying please now!" Plagg told.

(~And tenth...)

"Oh! Come on! Adrien~!" His kwami pleaded. But this new routine went on and on so much- he already memorized it all! The cat creature sighed in defeat. Adrien lost count on how many times he replayed the video. And he only broke the chain of videos once Natalie told him that it was loud.

Plagg nearly floated out of his pockets in joy once Natalie came- internally thanking the woman again and again for bringing an end to his suffering. Adrien was still too quiet, though- Even for him. He was just laying on the bed while staring at his ceiling with his kwami hovering above him.


	10. 10- Mon chérie- Buginette

That weekday, was the most terrifying day Marinette had ever took pleasure of going through in her school. And it's no joke! She had so many terrible days but even all of her near life and death scenarios as a hero, Ladybug- couldn't and wouldn't compare to this. Alya was punishing her!

If you can call Alya's hugs (/Death grip) as a punishment. Then- yeah. She's getting SO punished! "Whaa! Marinette! Ladybug! Mari, you're Ladybug! Who are you and what've you done to best friend- Marinette!? You were awesome! I am going to die! I am ganna die so happy! You grew up so fast~!" Alya babbled as she strangled- erm, hugged- Mari!

Marinette gasped for breath. Her parents did the same to her after they watched the music video last night. She got a lot of praise. And yet, Marinette still doubted herself. All of her classmates were congratulating her (well, except of the certain bad girls *COUGH* ChloeSabrina *COUGH*).

Even their teacher- Mme. Bustier -praised her. Marinette's stuttering wasn't getting any better, for sure. That is when Adrien finally decided to show up! (Oh, great timing.) Mari was really going to faint, now! "H-Hey, M-M-Marinette. I-er, saw the v-video and- uh." He said. (Wow. Just- wow. Ugh!)

Surprisingly, he was the one being an adorable mess. She raised an eyebrow- quite absent-minded -as she wondered where the composed and calm Adrien went. Adrien didn't even know if he could look at her like the same way ever again. Impossible! Her music video sent him to the edge.

While these two are being adorable, Alya and Nino quickly stepped back to admire their work. Those two were super sweet that it was almost too painful for the tooth to bear. Until Alya remembered something and just HAD to ruin a moment like this for us. "Marinette!" She yelled.

Without a second to lose, Marinette gratefully dashed off towards her best friend. "Yes?" She asked. "You gotta see this!" Alya exclaimed as she pushed her phone infront of Mari's face. The Ladyblog was opened up and- Woah! It's got like a billion flourishing compliments... or something!

"You see, after posting your music video on my blog, that video got me all this. Via express viral! And it's only been like- 2 days! You should've read all those proposals you've got. I'm sure that there's more but it was too many for me to read it all. See for yourself, girl!" Alya exclaimed at her.

"Marinette's the new Ladybug? Good enough to be a wife? Absolutely gorgeous?- No way!" Marinette blushed as she read all the comments about her video. Or herself, rather. When night time came, a certain Chat was distracted, too.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were having their usual patrol. But Ladybug noticed that he hadn't spoken a word. When she asked him about it, he said it was nothing. Then they both went separate ways once more. Marinette's bedroom wall was cleaned up from all her Adrien Agreste posters.

Let's say that when a mother comes to your room, always hide the pictures of your celebrity crush because they will gush about it until you're already ripe. Once she was done cleaning up, she heard three knocks on her window.

Mari's first guess was a thief. So, she picked her scissors just in case and slowly made her way towards her room's trapdoor which leads to her favorite balcony. She looked outside to see her Chatton sitting on a cat-like way as he smirked at her, sheepishly.

Oh. It's just Chat Noir visiting her civilian self. How sweet- Wait a second! CHAT!? Mari almost fell out of balance. An awestruck look made its way into her face. Omygosh! Did he find out that she's Ladybug? Mari knew that it was the perfect time to panic. Why was he here!? The music video must be a dead give away! Chat saw her internal distress.

"Ah! H-Hey, Princess!" He internally cursed himself for the slipped stutter. So much for cool and cocky, no? "Ch-Chat Noir!? What- wh-why are you here? In MYplace?" The girl tried (but failed) to cover up her nervousness. It was hard for her not to panic. Chat was here! HERE!


	11. 11- Visiting time! Génial!

"I just realized that I haven't seen you, Princess -since the Evillustrator incident and I want to thank meow for those inspiring words that you said before. You know, about me being Ladybug's equal?" Chat began and with this, he saw Marinette's posture visibly relaxed.

"N-Nothing to thank me for! You deserve every credit. I'm sure that's what Ladybug would want you to think, too. It is always my pleasure to make people happy!" Marinette said, truthfully. Innocent. She was too innocent for him.

Yet, Chat found it hard to resist visiting her. "Naw~! That's very nice of you, Princess! Fur-ther more, I am feline sorry for not visiting you sooner- and fur coming a little too late at night. The black knight has his duties." He explained.

Marinette giggled at him. "Oh, stop~! You are making me blush. Is that all you need?" Marinette asked him. "Oh! I'm here to also personally congratulate you, meowrrr~!" Chat told and she raised an eyebrow at this.

"I saw the music video." Chat told and she began to blush. "O-Oh. That. Give it to me straight. I still can't believe that they thought I was great. They're just probably being nice. I made a lot of big mistakes j-just for being carried away."

Marinette said and Chat couldn't believe his cat ears. It's like she doesn't trust herself. Or is his sensitive hearing a bit off right now? Chat wanted to believe the latter. "That's paw-ful~! Cat's honor! You're the meow of every cat in the alley, Princess! And they were pur-raising you like cheese. And I learned that kittens love~ cheese. By the hard way!"

He teased. "No. You're just saying that to make me feel a bit better!" Marinette blushed at his cheesy compliments. (Wait. Cheesy- Did Marinette just thought of a pun?) Chat pouted. "Beautiful like the starry night. And yet, stubborn like a mule." Chat told her and she scoffed, playfully.

"Am not!" She protested. "Are, too! Geez, Princess. Learn to take a teaser! You're such alittle hard-head!" Chat said. Though he was worried that he's taking it too far because of her glares. But he stopped all his doubts once he saw a twitch on her lips. She was suppressing a snicker.

"Oh, really~?" She started and Chat gulped. "Then learn to take a teaser and never come back, okay? Too bad~! I got some left over crossaints from the bakery, too! I was even going to give you some cookies for stopping by. But these heroes must be busy. Go on your way, then~!" Marinette shooed the cat boy with mock disappointment.

See? Why can't Marinette act that way when he's Adrien? Sassy and confident. She acts like that to everyone- to all but Adrien Agreste. "Mew!? Ya got sweets in there? I take it all back~! Marineeetttee~!" Chat kept meowing at her.

"Non. Non. Non, monsieur Chatton! Au Revoir! Adieu~!" A sneaky grin reached Marinette's lips as she pushed Chat away with two fingers just like she did as Ladybug and as her cat hero rubbed his nose (where she pushed him), she sneaked her way back in her bedroom.

When Chat Noir noticed this, she was already locking the trapdoor. He called for her in mock hurt and feigned looks before he started pawing her door. "Lem'me in! I want- no! I NEED those sweets! You can't leave your starving kitten out here in the cold and dark world, alone! Princess!" Chat called her in a whisper. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

Mari's inside her room and Tikki was snickering with her. "I don't think he's ever ganna go home without eating yet, Marinette." Tikki told the bluenette. "I know and I'm glad I cleaned up my room. Go and hide." Marinette told the old kwami and Tikki obliged by hiding inside her diary box.

Probably, to secretly read her diary and eat some cookies. Marinette looked at her surroundings before walking up to her trapdoor. Once she opened it, the teenaged blonde cat threw himself in and went straight for her bed. "Chat!" She growled at him. Then the two talked like long lost friends.

How typical of her Chatton. It was just one of her luckiest days- she guessed (that she rarely had). Because both her mom and dad weren't home. So, they could talk all night!


	12. 12- Cats are in right mew!

~The next day...

Adrien was exceptionally cheerful. His talk with his friend, Marinette, had been wonderful. Her home- and bed -was a lot cozier than he expected. Even if Mari was the only one in the place. He even snuggled in her blanket and she did not mind it even if he ate like a gluttonous kitten!

Screw his dietitian! Those sweets were a gateway to one amazing paradise in his mouth. Or Hell- because the food was still tempting him like plain torture! And Mari's bed! It was like laying on clouds! Sure- It's pink. But he's relaxed. Unlike when he's in his cold mansion.

When he went home, Natalie did not caught him sneak in. But when she did came into his room that morning, it was only to tell the greatest news about his whole week being free from his usual photo shoot schedules. He's so lucky!

For once in his life, Adrien can be free from tiring and rude photographers! And now, Jagged Stone was talking to his father about working with him! HIM! Of all people! "So, I'm asking for your son to star as the Egyptian Chat Noir on a music video of mine for the other half of my smashing hit tracks called- Miraculous!" Jagged Stone explained.

His cold and stoic father made no sign of excitement but he was clearly criticizing Jagged Stone's outfit. It was his signature style and Gabriel Agreste notes him for that but he didn't speak of the matter. Something else was in.

Adrien was in his father's office, standing by the famous, Jagged Stone. His face was calm and collected but in the inside, he was cheering like a little kid on a birthday party. He's worried that his father might decline but he got really shocked when his father looked at him and spoke.

"I can't say that I like the idea. But we shall leave it for my son to decide. I gave him the whole week of freedom so it is up to him if he wants to waste it on your little show. I'm warning you, though. His image is a great importance to a company. An advertisement like this could also be a good start or just a nuisance." Gabriel stated, a matter-of-factly.

Adrien agaped. His father was the kind of man who never backs down on his words. But this was just too surprising for a boy who visibly have no freedom to decide. But he is an Agreste. Better act by the name before answering 'Yes' like some maniac. Which he probably is.

He looked at his father for approval before speaking. "I'm very much honored that you would choose me for this. It truly is such a big deal to both sides. But may I ask first?" Adrien paused before continuing. "Why me of all people?" He asked and Jagged Stone's assistant grinned.

"You see, Jagged Stone's first hero themed hit- Ladybug -was a great success. Due to her being the main heroine of all." She exclaimed. "But! Marinette gave me the idea that the black cat hero is also a part of the team! Ain't I right?" Jagged Stone cut her off and eyes his assistant. "Y-Yes! I apologize, sir. I meant, both of them are the main heroes."

The poor assistant confessed her honest mistake and did a quick look at Adrien. "And because of the Lady Luck, all of Jagged Stone's music were recognized. We're hoping a similar result on his next song- Cataclysmic Chat. But we are not entirely sure if it will succeed. And that's when we thought of putting your son- Adrien -in." She explained.

"So, my son could bring you publicity?" Gabriel asked the two and Jagged Stone said, "Non. Non. Non! To bring both of US publicity! My name is big in the music world and ya got your name on fashion. If this is successful, your boy's name will appear to the world like a storm! So, will you do it?" Jagged Stone asked. Gabriel thought about it.

Adrien looked at his father who nodded at him and Adrien smiled. "Yes, we will. It will be such pleasure to do so!" He said. Jagged Stone chuckled, not at all minding the silent air in the mansion. "Good! Great! Is there anything else in your mind that you want to add?" Jagged Stone asked as he looked at Gabriel. "Actually, I have." Gabriel stated. So, they all looked at him. "I'll design Adrien's wardrobe." He said. "Deal!" Jagged Stone told.


	13. 13- Adrien's ganna be Chatton?

To say that Adrien was psyched was an understatement. He still could not believe that his father agreed on letting him act as an Egyptian Chat Noir for Jagged Stone. But it made sense once Natalie explained that his father was at a business trip in Japan for the whole week.

His father must have thought that he needed someone to look after him while he's gone and wanted Adrien to work while his at it. It just so happens that Jagged Stone came that day and proposed a deal.

Adrien never thought that he would actually like to go to work until now. His Chat Noir side was much more happy to smile for the camera than his civilian self. Because he is the sole opposite of Ladybug. Yet, in the same set.

Wherein Chat Noir's laid back and relaxed, Ladybug is too serious and full of sass. And when Ladybug's mask hides her true self, Chat Noir's mask IS his true self. His free as she takes responsibilities. Like Yin and Yang. The creator and the destructor. Good and bad luck... That's off track.

So, anyways, he couldn't wait to begin. Weirdly, it got very peaceful around Paris that day. No akuma attacks. Not at all! Like Hawk Moth was either away or took a week off or something. Hopefully, it's a week off and not just one day.

"Adrien!" His best friend- Nino -called. "What is it, Nino?" A cheery Adrien greeted him. It was lunch time and the two of them were eating together. "Dude, do not go AWOL and tell me why you're smiling into outer space like that?" His friend asked. "Oh, nothing. Just got another shoot later~!"

Adrien grinned and Nino gave him a confused look. "Wait. I thought that you were given a week break? Aren't you at the verge of passing out from all that work? This week IS supposed to be a chill week!" Nino exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. It still is. And besides, I wanted to do this shoot for myself, anyways!" Adrien told him. "Well? If you're this willing to do a shoot, then it must be something big. What IS so special about this one, anyways?" Nino asked as he chugged on his water. He shouldn't have done that.

Nino shouldn't have drunk that water. Because- "It is not 'just' a photo shoot. It's not even a photo shoot! I'm going to act as their Egyptian Chat Noir on Jagged Stone's new song! Even my father agreed to this!" Adrien whispered.

Nino's eyes widened and he sputtered his drink infront of him. Good thing Adrien was sitting on his left. Now, Nino was coughing and choking on some water that got on the wrong throat canal. Like best friends-like boy, so it seems.

"Dude, what? WHAT?" Nino asked in astonishment. Adrien nodded to confirm it to Nino. "It's true, man." He said. That made Nino scratch his head as he read the ingredients of his drink. Because he must've misheard what Adrien said.

It was next to impossible for Adrien's father to let his son to actually do anything he enjoyed. "I must have gotten at a drunk state or something. Do you even get drunk if it's a cold water you're drinking? Probably!? Maybe, I just didn't hear you right." Nino said and Adrien chuckled.

"No, Nino. What you heard IS true. Your best pal is ganna be Chat on an Egyptian music video- Cataclysmic Chat! I am not lying, bro." Adrien told as he placed an arm around Nino's shoulders. "Then why aren't you telling anyone this news? Ya afraid working with Ms. Ladybug Dupain-Cheng, there?" Nino asked as he pointed Marinette- far behind.

"Non. I would be most certainly honored to work with her. But, I plan to surprise everyone. That doesn't mean I can't tell them, though. But just Marinette and Alya, okay?" His face brightened up as Adrien told him this. "You know me, bro!" Nino said as he and Adrien high-fived each other.

"Yo! Alya! Mari! Over here!" Nino called for the two girls as they went. "Hey, Marinette. Nino is calling. Let's see what they want." Alya nudged but Marinette blushed. "I am not ganna go there. Adrien is with him!" She said. "Oh, I'm not saying that as an option. Let's go, girl!" Alya told and she pulled Marinette along with her. "What's up, boys?" Alya's voice called once they arrived. Nino widely grinned at her.


	14. 14- Tellement incroyable!

"Follow us to the bench outside. We wouldn't want a lot of people to hear." Nino said as the girls gave him confused looks. Alya looked at Adrien for an answer but the model just shrugged. So the girls had no choice but to just do it.

Once the four of them got outside, Nino broke the news in to their brains. Alya was squealing and Marinette is just... being Marinette. A blushing hot mess that is! "Ssshhh! It's supposed to stay a secret, remember?" Nino reminded. All of Alya's loud fangirling was giving them strange looks.

She chuckled, nervously. "Oops? Sorry." She said before a sly grin replaced her apologetic face. "Hear that, Mari? It's like Adrien and you are ganna be partners for a while~! To think that these two could be working as a heroes~!" Alya cooed at them and she got two different reactions.

A beet red face (obviously from Marinette) and a drained pale face (surprisingly, it was from Adrien). He's in such a tight spot. (Heh, he~! Spot puns.) He forgot the part of it being a large way of revealing his secret. What if he was a bit too good of an actor as Chat Noir and someone finds it out? His secret double life as the Parisian hero is a goner!

"Adrien, you owe me an interview for this. Adrien. Adrien!? Earth to Adrien! Are ya in there?" Alya asked as she shook her hand infront of his face. That was when Adrien's mind snapped back at reality. "Ah! What?" He asked.

"You just spaced out for awhile there! Anyways, as I was saying, you owe me an interview for my Ladyblog. Akuma attacks are running low and my blog needs some videos!" Alya exclaimed and Adrien nodded. Then, Adrien's driver- the Gorilla -arrived to pick him up. "Adrien." Gorilla called.

"Bye, guys! Got to go to the set, early!" Adrien stood from the bench and grabbed his shoulder bag (where sleeping Plagg jolted awake). "See you, Adrien!" Nino said. "And do your best, model boy!" Alya added. "Y-Yeah! Good is luck- I meant -luck is good- er, I you w-w-wish- no. Wait. What!? Ah! I-I meant!... I w-wish you g-good l-l-l-luck!" Marinette's stuttering called him. "Thanks!" He said and ran outside.

That's when Alya's teasing commenced. "Good is luck? A luck is good!? To stammer or not to stammer? That is the question!" Alya exclaimed which got her a playful push. It made Marinette's wish- to melt into goo -even stronger.

"I really wanna disappear now! It was too embarrassing!" Marinette said as Alya and Nino laughed at her. "Though- seriously! How perfect could you two be for each other? It was like fate's trying to bring you together! A match made in heaven!" Alya exclaimed and Nino nodded.

Marinette blushed. At the end of the day, Marinette went home in deep thought. She was greeted by her maman papa as she entered the house and went up her bedroom. Tikki flew out of her purse and worried about her master.

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Tikki asked and Mari nodded as she jumped on her bed- burying her head on her giant cat plushie. "Yes. Just- peachy." She said. "Was it about Adrien?" Tikki asked. "Or another blond boy?" She added.

"Both." Marinette answered. "Wanna talk about it?" Tikki asked her but Mari looked at her kwami and shooked her head. "Okay. But get some rest. Good night, Marinette." A yawning Tikki said as she flew to one of Marinette's little pillows. "Good night to you, too, Tikki~!" Marinette cooed.

Then, Marinette was left with her thoughts. Adrien was a famous and talented boy- that much, she knew by heart. But Adrien as Chat Noir? She couldn't find it in herself to imagine it. Even if he was only acting the part. Adrien is always calm and adorable while Chat was the flirty dork.

The best flirt that she ever had the pleasure of meeting. In fact. And she trust her minou with her entire life. But she's not too sure about her heart. She didn't knew how she got into this conclusion and why she was thinking about this.

But her mind was telling her that the heart finds it hard to decide... Gosh! What was she thinking about!? She sighed in defeat as she cradled herself to sleep- excited to watch Adrien's version of her kitty cat.


	15. 15- La grande scène!

"Wish me luck!" Adrien told his kwami who snorted as he paused eating his cheese. "Coming from a black cat? Not a drop! But have fun though!" Plagg said as he continued munching on the camembert without a care in the world.

Adrien left his kwami on his bag so he wouldn't smell like cheese and entered the set. Once he entered, he inhaled a scent of what seems to be a batch of piping hot eclairs. A drool escaped his mouth before he could even stop it. The boy was too hungry. So really- screw his dietitian!

Then, he wiped off the drool as Jagged Stone approached him and gave the boy a pat on the back. "Here's my kitten Noir! You know exactly my jam! Lem'me show ye the mini leader, ey? Meet Missy Bessie Halmer! The showstopper!" Jagged Stone said as a girl emerged from nowhere.

"Bonjour! Are you Adrien? I am Bessie Halmer! The leader of the crew! I get mood swings sometimes so, please- I'm asking you to understand me, okay?" Bessie blabbered. In all honesty, she just really wanted to always say that. "Of course!" Adrien said- polite as ever. Squee~!

"I like that attitude! Now, let's get you ready for the show! And Jagged Stone? You know the drill! Get this blond boy his Agreste fashion line ready and can someone check all the lights to make sure that they are up? I do not want the same thing happening like the last time! And Byzer- dear? Can you get me some of those eclairs?- For both Adrien me. He looked skinny earlier! Chop! Chop! Chop, everyone! No. I meant 'hurry up' this time!" Bessie's cheery tone had turned serious as she told commands.

The crew followed and took Adrien to his very own walk-in closet. Being used to the modelling world, he took his new outfit and dressed himself up very quickly. Adrien's flashy outfit was designed by his father. Completely a great Chat Noir-ish line. Adrien couldn't even tell that it wasn't real!

Gabriel Agreste surely wasn't just a name. One look at the mirror and Adrien loved this- just as much as he loved his real Chat Noir costume! His clothes were a set of black as the main color, green as the second, and gold as the color which implies that his costume was representing Egypt!

His fake cat ears and tail were a bit different from his old ones but still fashionable- nonetheless. The tail was long and black (of course) made from silk cloth instead of his belt and the black collar with gold studs adorned his neck along with his beloved little bell. (Just imagine the rest of his Egyptian Chat Noir clothes. I will leave it to you, guys!)

His new baton looked more like a medium spear and it's obviously not his father's doing. Gabriel doesn't allow his son to come near such dangerous thing except if it was a fencing stick- and that's why Adrien loved the prop! When he came out- Bessie handed him a plate of eclairs.

(He practically squealed at the sight of the desserts.) And he thanked the girl in charge who said that her assistant- a brown haired-black eyed boy -deserved the praise, too. A boy stood beside Bessie and he blushed when she told all that to Adrien. He was Byzer- obviously Bessie's suitor. At the set, Jagged Stone finally came.

"Righty-yo! Let's get this party started!" He exclaimed and everyone became silent. Bessie glared at him. "Ya DON'T get to tell them what to do! Only I can! Places, everybody! Skipper is here! Ey! Get that paw-sters up!" Bessie giggled at her slip-up joke and composed herself.

"I'm trusting that you already know the showbiz flow. Am I right, new Chat? Better get to my jamming stage. Gears all ready. Are YOU ready?" Jagged Stone asked. "Rockin'!" Adrien (or dare we say- Chat Noir) answered him with the sly grin very fitting for a Chat. "Atta, my boy! Now off you go!" Jagged Stone said and Adrien climbed the stage.

The set was almost like what's in Marinette's video but a statue of a cat pharoah stood in the background. Bessie's voice called him. When did she get right behind Adrien? "I know you're already a professional but just relax. Act like always, ok? Your are a 'hero' afterall!" She said. Adrien felt like a mouse. What did she mean?


	16. 16- Chat got your tongue?

~Four days later...

Adrien's inside his room- walking back and forth because of his anxiousness. "Relax, Chat! You're making me dizzy! And I'm not even the one who's speed walking in here!" All of Plagg's complaints were completely ignored because a certain blond still continued his relentless pacing.

"Seriously! Boys should be banned from making Kwamis dizzy! I shall stand up for that revolution! Now, let me eat my cheese in peace!" Plagg told once more. "But Plagg~! What if Ladybug saw that!?" Adrien snapped at his kwami who shrugged. "Don't care! If she didn't figure out the idiot behind your mask before, then a music video wouldn't dot the connections towards you and Chat. She is oblivious!"

Plagg exclaimed. Their silly banter was about the music video which Adrien signed up in. He only remembered the consequences of his actions once more and began to say a lot. What if Ladybug finds out who Chat is? Stupid! Then he was done for! "Ladybug is NOT oblivious! We're talking about Ladybug here, Plagg!" Adrien retorts.

Plagg rolled his huge eyes and poked his tongue out. "Ne? I thought we're talking about you!" He teased and Adrien's face went extremely pissed. Plagg laughed until- "If you'll annoy me one last time- I'll ban camembert here!" Adrien smirked. Plagg froze with eyes wide. "NOOO~!" He yelled.

Meanwhile, Marinette was having her own crisis. She was infront of her living room television and Tikki was with her because her parents weren't at home. Her kwami got a lot worried of her chosen because Marinette was smiling too wide for it to be humanly possible. (Ok, I'm exaggerating.)

"Marinette? What are you smiling about?" Tikki asked her and the said girl giggled. "Well, we-" But before Mari could finish her words, the doorbell rang and she practically did a sprint like her Ladybug self would on a mission. A small mailman was at her front door- waiting to give a package- then, Marinette came out and took it as she entered back.

"Tikki! I can't believe that it's finally here!" Marinette said. She bought a recorded copy of 'Cataclysmic Chat'- so she could watch Adrien and the girl went ballistic. She ate her popcorn and Tikki began eating cookies as they watched.

Marinette regret eating those popcorns. She even regret making them in the first place. Because when an ancient Chat Noir look-alike grinned like a kitty on her screen- she knew that she needed a doctor for choking hazards and a heart attack. Adrien looked SO MUCH like her Chatton!...

Adrien (singing):

They look at me and think I'm cool.

I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule.

My ring is charged with energy.

My claws are out, just watch and see.

[Marinette either went to heaven- or to hell. Because it's a lot hotter in here now, ain't I right? Oh. No time for jokes?]

Uh-uh-oh

Oh no, you'll never know.

Uh-uh-oh

My force will only grow.

Uh-uh-oh

And when the moon is out,

You better hang around!

Chorus 2x

[On the chorus, Jagged Stone joined in all the singing and Adrien- er, I meant- Chat Noir was left dealing with all fake akumas nearby. The desert may be fake but Mari knew all Adrien's smiles and THAT smile was NOT his! ~It is real!]

Adrien:

It's Ladybug, jumping above!

Ohhh!

Singers:

It's Ladybug, the lucky charm!

The magic is on, always so strong!

It's Ladybug!

[With this, she knew that she had just bear witness to the other side of Adrien that she never knew he had. She love it! 'Chat Noir' took out his spear and began to run towards a huge pyramid prop and climbed it.]

Adrien (singing):

I am a cat, just chillin' out

But in the night, she's all that I think about

I feel so strong when she's around,

She picks me up when I am down

Oh-oh-oh!

Oh no, you'll never know

Oh-oh-oh!

My love can only grow

Oh-oh-oh!

And when I see her smile

That's when she becomes…

[Chat IS amazing! And Adrien was SO cool~!]

Chorus 2x

Adrien:

Miraculous, you are the best!

Ohhh!

Singers:

Miraculous, the luckiest!

The power of love, always so strong!

Miraculous!

Marinette was jumping up and down now. She was totally hooked! Even Tikki was squealing with Mari!


	17. 17- Bonjour, mon minou!

Jagged Stone's hit record- the 'Miraculous' got so popular that it made its way into top one. And because of Adrien's Chat Noir costume, the Agreste name became even more famous than ever before! Gabriel even allowed his son for continuous contract partnership with Jagged Stone!

This made Adrien so thrilled! Though, Marinette's parents on the other hand, got sold out everyday that none of their pastries lasted half a day! Being the actress of Lady Luck- she got more visits on the bakery and got popular on their school. It's quite unnerving that people started calling her Ladybug out of the blue. Mostly, when she's unmasked.

Jagged Stone even asked for their real Ladybug and Chat Noir's approval to have Marinette and Adrien use the hero names during shoots. (He had no idea that he was talking to his supposed-to-be stars during that time. I meant- who expected Adrien to be Chat, right? He's too quiet. ~Sorry!)

But it's all part of the star life. That's what Bessie told her. Keeping her secret identity as Ladybug wasn't as hard as Marinette thought it would be. Though, seeing Adrien look like her minou, still puts her at the edge sometimes. When she goes to school, Alya kept 'bug-ging' her about being a celebrity- Woah... A pun. Chat Noir should be proud of her!

Alya Césaire may be her best friend but it was really new to her. Nino's planning to be a DJ and Alya plans to be an amazing reporter. How can she cope up when her dreams is an always behind-the-scenes designer? Her friends are used to crowds watching them. But not her- Not Mari!

And then this came... "WHAT!?" Marinette and Adrien said in unison. They were at the set and they did not expect to run into each other there. Literally~! The two always work apart from each other. This was the first time that the two of them got in the same set, during the same time. Bessie smiled at the pair. "I said- we'll collaborate Lady Luck and Cataclysmic Chat's videos. So, you both better get along!"

She said. She became really accustomed to these two. A short pause followed. "We repeat- WHAT!?" The pair of big love struck idiots- said together. "Sigh. Look. The videos I got from you two got SO popular, ok? But the public's very demanding. And they want to have a music video with the two of our beloved heroes- together!" Bessie confirmed.

That's it! Marinette knew that she was in big trouble. That boy is her crush! And he is going to be the end of her little being! 'Goodbye, world~!' Her bittersweet thoughts bid. All she needed now was a grave. Adrien- well -was being too Chat-like. He was grinning, broadly. You just can't miss it!

"Isn't this great, Marinette? Now, we could work together!" He exclaimed and Mari snapped in the inside. "H-Huh? Eh, I mean- no -wait! A-Ah... heh, he. You right!- no, right you! I m-m-mean, um, you're right. Heh, h-he. Yeah. T-That!" She stammered as Bessie giggled behind.

"Now, let's get you two up and ready for a photo shoot! I'll get your wardrobes, non?" Bessie said and she walked off.

"W-Wait! Right NOW!?" Marinette asked, flustered. But she was left unanswered. "Well, I better get ready, too. See ya! And I know it's not much coming from an acting black cat but- Good luck, Marinette!" Adrien bid as he walked away. Marinette was ganna have a blushing break down.

After they both got dressed, the two were sent out to the new ground that looked like what the insides of a pyramid would. "Marinette!" The (most dashing) voice called her. A turn is all that she needed to return being a blundering hot mess. Adrien was in his Egyptian Chat Noir suit (so cool)!

So, to calm herself, she talked to her conscience. 'You can do this, girl! You're the real Ladybug- for macaroon's sake! What can a mere model boy do?' Her conscience asked. It only took a look at Adrien's face for all her courage to ride away. 'You're on your own, kid.' Her conscience said as it disappeared. Oh, Really? So then, Mari decided to rely on herself- or should I say, her other self -to control her body. "Bonjour, mon minou." She said, casually. Silence. Yeah... She SO wanna die.


	18. 18- Modèle pour moi, ma dame!

Adrien froze. No way. Marinette just called him minou. Is this even for real? She even got his lady's tone right. Well, speaking of which- now that he get to look at her outfit -he was awestruck. He watched Marinette's music video over and over again. But now, he knew cameras did no justice.

She looked even better than what the videos show. Adrien probably didn't notice that he was staring now (-He didn't) but Marinette surely did. She felt really self-conscious but decided against ruining her newly built confidence.

She decided to put it on hold, for now. Though, when they entered the set, the place was oddly deserted. Huh. Weird. They're probably on their breaks. Now they're both alone... CRAP! She's feeling nervous again. No! She musn't be!

She started as Ladybug, then she shall continue acting as one! "Chat got your tongue?" She smirked. Cher Dieu! He's going to faint if she continues. He's so convinced that his real lady was talking to him right now- he can't help but to release a bit of his Chat Noir side. Well, here goes, Adrien!

"Oh! I know you love my puns, my lady!" 'Chat' smirked as 'his lady' stumbled aback. Mari clearly DIDN'T expect her 'partner' to answer her. Especially, in his Chat-like way! All of his worries were sided, for now. He needed to cool off if he wants to be the winner of this banter. "No. I don't, Chat! But to see you baffled is quite a sight, you know?"

Mari smirked as she crossed her arms- challenging 'Chat'. Well, she's on. "I know, I'm such a beautiful sight! What if I 'unleash' my inner 'feral' on you, my lady? Wouldn't ask ya to miss out on all the action!" Chat said as he wagged his eyebrows and she did the best Ladybug impression ever-

"I will skewer you alive, Chatton!" She threaten and Adrien (er, Chat. I am not used to this-) placed his hands over his chest like he was literally struck by her words. "Meow~ch! You wound me! Thaw me thy lips~m'lady!" He exclaimed. It only made 'Ladybug' scoff. "Non, merci!" She said.

"But, bugaboo~!" He wailed as his lady shook her head. Is this really just role play? No one knows. "Hmph! Non, mon petit minou! Well, anyways, how's the life goin' now?" She asked as he smirked and leaned in. "Is my lady curious or just really interested in me? I can't tell~!" He teased.

Marinette blushed until she realized that she's a 'pretend' Ladybug, right now. So, blushing was a huge No-non! She scoffed in order to compose herself and conceal her huge fluster-fest. She even rolled her eyes to make it look a bit more convincing. "Oh, just answer the question!" She told.

"Well- since the lady insists -I have a claw-some day, now that you're here! I'm having a stroke of your lucky charms- so it seems. No wonder my luck turned around!" He said. "Oh, such flattery~! What a flirt." She deadpanned. "I am a gentle-cat! Only for myo~u, my lady!" Adrien cooed. "That pun is SO horrible that it's making me cringe!" She yelled.

"But you love me, anyways~! Tell you what?" He asked as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You let me eat some of your parent's pastries and I will trade!" He added. She squinted her eyes to remain her focus. "Sorry, boy! It is against our bakery to feed stray alley cats." She snaps.

"But I am not just your typical stray, ya know? I'll give you a kiss~!" He cooed as she deadpanned him, bluntly. "NO!" She exclaimed. Yep. That's so not what I got in mind for a role play. Chat Noir pouted in mock hurt. "Cruel~! Well, I'm not done of-fur-ring! How 'bout I tutor you? In- let's say -on little ol' physics, perhaps?" He asked. It got very tempting!

"Hm, not a bad bargain. Now, tell me. What does the kitty wants~?" Ladybug asked as she caved. Chat almost did a fist pump but soon remembered that they were still acting and 'his lady' had given a question. "Oh! Just some of the eclairs. And maybe your dad's quiche. Never forget about the macaroons and crossaints! Then, those chip cookies-" He was cut off, however, by Ladybug's fingers. "Woah! I'm ganna go bankrupt from you! My dad's bakery is not your alley, cat!" She interrupted Adrien.


	19. 19- In and out of the set

"My lady, why must you make me suf~fur?" Pretend Chat asked his friend Marinette- who was acting as Ladybug. It made Mari snort. "I just find you quite paw-thetic! You are like a strutting cat-astrophe! And your kitty-cat puns are a lot contagious than rabies, itself!" She smirked as he went baffled with wide eyes. She giggled.

"I knew it! You love my puns! Marry me, Mari!" Chat yelled like he was really proclaiming a proposal. Marinette stops the cat-boy dead on his tracks with her little fingers on the tip of his nose. "Nuh-uh, kitty-Chatton!" She scolded him.

Adrien pouted before saying, "My buginette, you are such a tease~!" He cooed and Marinette rolled her eyes at him. "I prefer the term 'careful' and by gosh, tomcat! Your puns are ganna be the death of me! What will you do then, mon petit minou?" She smirked at him and his eyes widened.

"I would rather die!" He exclaimed and she giggled. "Not if I have something to say about it!" She told and he smiled, as well. "Eh, Worry much about me now, Mlle. Ladybug~?" He retorted and she rolled her eyes before giggling. "Chat, always! I wouldn't let ANYTHING to happen to my kitten!"

She said as she ruffled his golden locks. He blushed but a smirk took its territory on his lips. "So~ if you DO care for me- then, does this mean that I can have all those sweets now!? I want some profiterole, cakes, pain au chocolat, as well as some french bread- oh! And those sugar cookies! I want them all as a bonus!" He exclaimed and she literally face palmed because of this. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Come on~! I'll give some Agreste fashion line as a dowry, I will cuddle you, and I'll even reveal my secret identity for that matter!" He said but she gave him a serious look. Did the two forget that this is all just an act? It is getting way out of hand! "Chat, you know how much I disapprove of it! Both our lives will be in danger!" Marinette scolded, again.

He deserved it. "I know, my lady..." The disappointment on her pretend partner's tone was really convincing. How did he even manage to act so well? He must be really a great actor! (Or the real Chat Noir! *Wink, wink!*) Even if they're just pretending, Marinette couldn't bear to see this lonely look on her Chatton's face. He was always the funny one!

"Well, I guess- since you do have nine lives to spare- I'll let you know who I am." She acted and his eyes shone bright underneath his fake mask. "Really!?" He asked- stupefied. "Yes. Even if we are just a pretend Chat and Ladybug. The show must go on- as they say!" She told as he squealed.

"Let's do it at the same time! One... two..." Adrien began to count. "And- four!" He exclaimed as he took off his plastic piece of a mask. "Hey! What ever happened to three? Ugh! Oh, well. As the cat wished!" Mari said as she took off her own mask and feigned a gasp. "Adrien!? It was YOU!? I've never thought that this daredevil of a pretend Chat was an actual mannered model boy!" She yelped in mock shock.

"Le gasp~! You've been a classmate as the sweet and shy Marinette this whole time!? I NEVER would have thought! M'lady is also my princess!" He said with a fake surprised look. They were real good actors. Too good! But their little scene was ruined with Marinette bursting to laughters. As she did so, Adrien soon followed after.

"You- You're such a d-dork! Hah, ha~!" Mari laughed while clutching her stomach. "I pre-fur the term 'awesome' actor of a dork!" He retorted before laughing, again. Adrien can't help it. Marinette's laugh was contagious as his puns- His really horrible puns! "DON'T push your luck, you silly cat!" Marinette said without a stutter. It felt so natural.

"I am a black cat- afterall! Even if this is just an act. But in that case, wouldn't I need a lucky charm!? But who needs that when I caught myself a ladybug?" He smirked while a certain Mari was distracted and pounced like a feral as he hugged her waist. "Wait- what!?" Marinette exclaimed. But by then, it was too late. Adrien is already clinging. "Stupid alley cat! Hey! Quit it!" She yelled and he only tightened it.


	20. 20- Mon dieu! The dynamic duo!

"Quick, akumas! While she's my captive!" Adrien called to visibly no one as Marinette feigned a gasp. She could not understand how she got all this confidence. It is probably because they were acting as their alternate egos. "Adrien, I thought we're partners!Why would you give me to those akumas~?" She wailed at him. Their acting was amazing!

"My little Ladybug! So vulnerable~! But I am the son of an evil darkness. Literally! I am so sorry!" He fake exclaimed as he threw her over his shoulders with ease. All that long training as Chat Noir came in pretty handy. "Hey! Lem'me down, boy!" She squealed as she began pounding her fists to his back. Her giggles filled his ears in joyful symphony.

"Don't you just love plot-twists, bugaboo?" He cooed as a huff escaped her lips and Maro momentarily stopped her wriggling. "I hate those! I never see them coming! I do not encourage surprises, Adrien!" She told as he felt her arms cross from his shoulders. "Though this little surprise may be an exception!" She added as she pushed all her weight on Adrien and he lost balance- landing on his behind.

"OW~HN!" He whined as he rubbed his back. That's when Marinette snapped back to reality. Gosh! She just pushed Adrien Agreste! This was death wish! "A-Adrien! I'm- I am- uh!~ s-s-sorry! I d-didn't mean for it to hurt- that much! I-It is better if... we- we stop thi-this!" She began stuttering. It made Adrien's eyes widen. No! But he worked so hard just to get her out of her shyness shell! She must stay daring!

So, he did what must be done! "Ow! It hurts! It really hurts, Mari~!" Adrien cried in mock agony as he covered his real smirking face. "What!? Ohmigosh! I'm SO sorry! Where? I need to see where it hurts, Adrien! Maybe I can heal-" But the bluenette was interrupted by the blond as he showed his pouty face. "It hurts here. And here!" He said.

Then, his hands pointed to his chest- where his heart beat should be -and his lips. "Kiss the boo-boo away, please~?" He cooed and she cringed. "I... I can't believe you gigantic insufferable dork!" She exclaimed as she pushed his head away. His pouty lips met her hand and he toppled over.

After that, he began laughing, again. She can't stay mad at him! Look! He's being too adorable that it should be an awful crime to refuse him. And Marinette began laughing, as well. "What are we laughing about?" She asked as they paused for a minute. "I have no idea." He answered. But it only made them laugh harder! They even fell down from a laughing fit. "That was so... fun!" Adrien said in wonder. "I felt like...like-" Mari started. "~Living a dream?" He asked.

Marinette looked at him as they lay on the floor with tired but happy smiles. "In a way- yeah. Exactly." She breathed out. "A really wonderful dream~!" They both said together. Their eyes widened at the same time, too. "Woah~!" They mused and knitted their eyebrows while staring the other.

"Okay. Stop that!" They said in unison, again. "Seriously!" They said. "Quit it! That's just creepy~! But awesome! In a creepy way. COOL! We're off the hook!" They chimed it all, together. "Stop reading my mind, Agreste!" She giggled. "I was thinking the SAME thing!" He exclaimed, happily. The pair was now sitting together but their hearts sang songs.

They were staring at each other's eyes for a bit... Electric green meets heavenly blues. And yet, the duo cannot help but feel the familiarity just so overwhelming. Like a small thread away was enough to bind them out of the secretive world and into a place of joys. That is until- *Click! Flash!*

"Oopsie daisy! Forgot to get rid of the flash!" Bessie's high top voice squealed. When the two of them blinked- the big empty space began to fill up with the rest of her crew. "It's your fault! They caught us, now! Ay! We would've gotten a lot more farther with these videos and pictures if a certain SOMEONE hadn't been noisy!" Jagged Stone told from an empty closet. Seemingly empty. He's right there!

"Wh-What!?" The two of them said and they blushed once their minds figured out what happened. They got tricked!


	21. 21- Infatuation with kitty!

They froze. Bessie and Jagged Stone had planned all this! No wonder the set was abandoned! Adrien didn't know if a proper response would be irritation or gratefulness. Yep, it was gratefulness! "Okay. We MAY have tricked you two to spend an alone time together but- surprise!?" Bessie said, awkwardly. "Now, since I got all the videos and pictures- I want an encore! Probably, like a showstopper?" She asked as the duo placed their fake mask back.

"Oh~! So like, something the real superheroes- of Parisian nights -would do if they finish the job? Like some mission accomplished!?" Jagged Stone asked. "Precisely!" Bessie exclaimed. 'Chat' and 'Ladybug' looked at each other with a knowing smirk. With their one arm on their hips, and the other extended- they fist bumped. "Pound it!" They said.

Bessie caught it all on camera. "Magnifique~!!!" She sang as she told Marinette and Adrien to go home after they're done videotaping the collaboration of their music videos. The special photo session was over. And Mari can't stop thinking of a certain real black cat hero... Wait. What!?

(~Le Time Skip! Brought you by MyBoredom21...)

At the Dupain-Cheng household, Marinette lays on top of her pink bed after locking herself in her room- she began screaming on her (poor and helpless) pillow as Tikki saw this and shooked her head. "So~? Is there something bad about thinking Chat Noir's face after your photo shoot? If I can recall, Adrien was acting as him. Maybe it's just you being a fangirl over your crush again." The red kwami told.

"No! No! No! If I was just imagining Adrien in a Chat suit, then I wouldn't be panicking at all! But I'm thinking about CHAT! Of all people- Chat Noir! I'm thinking about his life outside the mask and how funny he makes me feel. I am thinking about his smiles that makes my face flush. Pun jokes that makes me scowl yet, smile at the same time!"

Marinette exclaimed as Tikki's eyes widened. "You DO got it bad!" She told her chosen- who groaned in defeat. "Don't say it that way, please! I won't be able to look at him if I'm thinking about... THAT!" Marinette said as Tikki giggled. It was funny to see her girl fluster over simple things, again.

"Oh,there's nothing to worry about. You're Ladybug! In or out of the mask. I bet that you're just starting to think the same of Chat. It goes with every Ladybugs. They always go closer than ever before. It's natural! Just take it in. As a five thousand years old entity, you and I should know a thing or two about this already." Tikki assured her.

But the frantic bluenette refused to be assured. "That is a problem! I like Adrien, remember?" Mari exclaimed as her little kwami's face dropped. "Oh. Yeah, that is a problem. I don't even have any idea who Chat Noir is behind the suit because Master Fu didn't introduce me to his cat chosen." Tikki told. Master Fu is the guardian and keeper of the old miraculouses which passed down through generations.

"Precisely! I can't fall for him!" Marinette said as her arms made gestures, widely. "That is not always the case, Mari. Maybe, you're just starting to see him as a brother or best friend- something like that! Those feelings doesn't mean a love triangle between you and him. Like he's your family, I have seen a lot of people go together like that." Tikki said.

"I do not think Alya would be to keen on sharing the best friend position. But that's not JUST it! My heart is starting to beat by the mere mention of Chatton! He makes me go self-conscious, now! I-I think I'm starting to have crush on him!" Marinette blushed as she mentioned it to Tikki. That problem doesn't seem too big but Mari thought otherwise.

"Honestly, I think Chat would LOVE to hear that his lady is starting to like him, as well. But you just said it. It's just a little crush on him. Not like how you react towards Adrien. I'm sure that it will pass by and if it don't- who knows? It's just not such a great idea to worry about it too much. You are putting your partnership at risk." Tikki reminded. With this, Marinette calmed down. "Alright." Mari told. Finally~!


	22. 22- Curiosity killed Ladybug!

~The next day...

Marinette went to school with a black hooded jacket that had a white background and pink polka-dots on it- just the hoodie version of what she always wear. And why did she wear it, you ask? Because being the star in the Lady Luck music video ment dealing with Jagged Stone's fans.

Marinette definitely did not need that. Mostly, when she's already this late! So, the blue haired girl ran to school with the hood on, just in case. She barely made it! "Oh! What is up with that hoodie, girl?" Alya asked after she entered in.

"Lady Luck fans." Marinette said, simply. Alya knew what that meant. "You made that?" Alya asked and Mari's face turned bright with guilty pride as she showed her cursive stitching on the inside of the jacket. Marinette. A stitch of bright yellow showed her name, proudly. Alya smiled at it.

"I knew it." She said as Marinette took her seat after she greeted her teacher- Mme. Bustier. The day rolled on like it always does. With classes, homeworks, Adrien being a really adorable sight and -of course- "HEEELP!" The voice yelled to everyone's awake. -Parisian's occasional akuma attacks. Just in time, too. "Ugh. My lunch~!" Mari sighed.

Sadly, she had to leave eating her packed foods and take take care of that akuma. "Tikki, transform me!" She yelled in the empty cafeteria kitchen. And once her kwami got in her black earings, it turned out like a ladybug as she turns into the real heroine. Then she swung off.

Adrien transformed in their janitor's closet and back to an ecstatic mess of a black spandex suit that we all know as Chat Noir. The akuma wasn't that fairly hard to beat and a few minutes later, the akuma was down. It was not much of a fight but still a fight- nonetheless.

And a fight would result to Chat doing something reckless again. This time, he got a cut on the back of his neck. The cut wasn't big but Ladybug was nowhere near assured. "It wasn't that bad, my lady! Your cat is purr-fectly fine! I'm a cat, remember? Nine lives. Besides, it's feline a bit ticklish for me! Must be a lucky sign." Chat joked.

But Ladybug noticed his faltering grin- even if it's just for a bit. "No, it's not, Chat! Why do you have to keep doing all the life risking? I don't want to use you as a shield and I'm not sure if my lucky charm could save you next time. This cut didn't even heal! What gives?" She grumbled.

They were at the Eiffel Tower. And Ladybug had to catch herself for almost slapping her forehead once he told this pun about the monumental tower. "I know, that one was a close call. But nothing we can't handle. 'Eiffel' on a basket of fruits. So, it wasn't a total loss. We still caught the little akuma and saved everyone fur-rom becoming 'in-Seine'! It was an a-mew-sing power though!" Chat said.

Okay. Maybe, Ladybug did caught herself from slapping a hand to her forehead but she wasn't able to control it after he made a pun about the Seine river and other cat things. She should consider leaving Chat dangling over Seine for that. "So, chillax! M'lady, nothin' to worry about! See you!"

Chat bid as he sprinted off on top of the city's roofs. Chat must be too busy with his civilian life to cut his time with Ladybug that short. With a shrug, Ladybug dashed off. In an alley, she transformed back into Marinette. "Spots off!" She exclaimed and she was back to normal. She needed to return to school. Good thing that the alley was nearby.

What she didn't expect was a Chat Noir- sprinting towards the same place. Why is he going there? Marinette got too curious and just had to follow him. Hopefully, it wasn't an akuma, again. Tikki didn't feel any dark forces so why did her Chatton go to her school? Then, he jumped in the lone music room which was oddly abandoned.

He was alone. He thought he was. He shouldn't have done that. He should've just transformed back into his different hideaways. Because he wasn't alone. Dear Marinette saw him- Adrien. ADRIEN WAS CHAT NOIR!? Marinette ran out of the hallways as fast as she can so he didn't see her. He WAS Adrien! Her crush! Her partner! It's unbelievable!


	23. 23- Chat's out of the bag!

All the dots were connected. (No. She did not just made a pun... Maybe.) Adrien. This whole time! It had been Adrien freaking Agreste! Marinette was at her room- obviously in a panic state, again. Her screams of frustration was loud. Too loud. In fact, it was even heard by this story's author.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She yelled. (Their said author- from the other side of the globe -stopped and looked around. "Huh!? What was that? Hm. I knew I heard something." She said before turning back to her job. "Well, I guess it's nothing! Back to my story!" She shrugged off.)

"Marinette, calm down! You're ganna make my antennas go deaf." Tikki exclaimed as Marinette tantrums. Her little kwami was already used to this but- COME ON! Marinette was feeling so confused. "I saw him, Tikki! I told him that we should keep our identities hidden- yet, I broke my own words!" Marinette wailed. "So, I'm aware." Tikki said.

"What will I do, Tikki? It's not everyday that you find a big secret like this! Your crush is also a hero! The same hero I turned down countless of times! Omygosh! C-Adrien likes my hero side! Wah~! He'll think that I'm a horrible friend! I think we are friends. Are we? OMG! I don't even know if he thinks of me as a friend! And he's Chat! CHAT! I need help with this! Someone, get me a therapist or I might, literally, blow my mind! ~AAHHH!" Marinette screeched.

"Marinette, don't think like that. Adrien won't think you're a terrible friend. He isn't like that, right? I'm surprised just as much as you, actually. But, you need to believe in your partner, don't you?" Tikki asked as Marinette sighed. "Um, yeah. You're right- again. But, what if he only likes me for Ladybug? Why wouldn't he? I mean- to compare the hero of Paris to a measly, weak, and frantic klutz like me? He's not ganna like finding out that his lady's a walking mess!"

Marinette sighed as she plopped on her bed... That same bed where Chat Noir plopped on to rest a few nights ago- For the love of sweet things! Just end her already! Adrien was ganna be the death of her! "Don't think so low of your talents, Mari." Tikki scolded. "Is tripping on air and ruining my very own life some talent? Because, I'm great at that!"

Marinette snorted. Luckily, her parents were handling one huge delivery to the Bourgeois family. She was never this thankful to have Chloe in her life! Now, she could freak on things, openly. "I'm serious! You are amazing, Marinette! I just can't see how you can doubt yourself like that! You're a Dupain-Cheng! You're a designer! You are so sweet! And YOU are Ladybug! Marinette, you're one and the same. I'm sure that Adrien- er, Chat- will see you the same way. Your mind just needs to see that you two are perfect together!"

Tikki proclaimed and Marinette stared at her with her jaw down. Her kwami was absolutely the best! "Yes! You may have doubts but you still became Ladybug to save all the people of Paris! You doubt being a hero- yet, you still did it despite the consequences! You didn't hesitate to purify all those akumas for your home! You have people believing! I believe in you! You made friends as Marinette! You defeat evil as Ladybug! Both persona of wit and skill- they're you and always you! It's time for YOU to believe in yourself, as well! Trust me- you deserve this!" Tikki added, strongly.

Marinette felt so touched that she wanted to cry tears of joy. She's starting to right now! "T-Tikki! You are amazing, you know that?" She asked- a bit teary-eyed. Tikki giggled, happily. "So- I've been told." She said as she sat on Mari's shoulder. "O-okay. I trust you, Tikki." Marinette smiled and her kwami smiled back. "So~! What ARE you ganna do?"

Tikki asked. "Do about what?" Marinette wondered. "I was talking about the Adrien-as-Chatton situation?" Tikki said. Then, Marinette paused for a minute. "I think I won't tell it to him, yet." Mari told. Tikki was awed.

"But, this is your chance!" The kwami exclaimed. "Non. I'll let Monsieur Kitty-Chat find out. I knew his identity on my own. It would only be fair if he do the same." Mari said.


	24. 24- Mercy or merci?

(~Two days later...)

Mari was back at their studio with Adrien, Alya, and Nino. Adrien and Mari were already wore their cool costumes. It made Alya so happy to see the Lady Luck photo shoot for her own. She practically strangled Mari in her hugs, again. Mari became surprisingly calm around Adrien but she still kept the stutter act just to convince suspicions otherwise.

It was rather ironic that the two real heroes of Paris were 'acting' as the Egyptian hero icons. Marinette laughed the thought away. This truth did hit. But Tikki was there to be her guide. After Tikki's wonderful speech- from two days ago -Mari literally made a mini ginger-cookie house as her kwami's reward. Tikki got a well cookie-coma after eating!

Now, Marinette got even closer to Chat as Ladybug and a good friend to Adrien as Marinette. But, she still didn't say a word about her- being the real Ladybug and knowing his secret identity. She meant what she said and she'll let the blond figure this out on his own.

Gosh! Chat was right! She WAS such a tease! "Marinette! Adrien! I see you've both brought some friends!" Bessie's voice called from seemingly nowhere as she appeared. It was like a cat to a mouse. Bessie suddenly hugged Mari from behind which made her jump.

"Oh! This is Bessie Halmer! She's the girl in charge. Mme. Bessie, these are our friends- Nino and Alya!" Adrien told. Then Bessie came over to greet them, afterwards, they all went to the stage that they will be using for the day. Just like always, the place buzzed with crews up and about. In the stage was Jagged Stone- fixing guitars with his Fang.

"Wait. Didn't I tell you not to bring your crocodile in? Fang! Get out, boy!" Bessie scolded as Fang obeyed. Even a wild akuma should know that Bessie's temper was something not to mess with. The crocodile couldn't take the risk. "I'm just having fun, too. Sigh. Who are these kiddos?" Jagged Stone asked as he walked over.

Alya and Nino got ecstatic! "I'm A-Alya!" Marinette's best friend introduced. "And I'm Nino, sir!" Adrien's best friend told, politely. Mari and Adrien were both surprised to see their friends like this. "No need for the formalities, chum! Power cord is the way to rave! Now, who wants to play an awesome game I just found out of?" Jagged Stone asked.

Alya and Nino stood, agaped. Marinette and Adrien were both used to their idol's behavior now. "Are you sure that Bessie will even allow you to do that?" Marinette asked in her Ladybug tone that completely baffled Alya. "I'm feline sure that you'll end in the devil woman's grip if ya play on her catwalk!" Adrien smirked in his laid back way like the real Chat Noir would do. Nino's too awestruck by this act.

"Pfft. You and your puns." Marinette snorted. "You love all of them anyways, right~ bugaboo?" Adrien- well, Chat -did a cooing sound as their best friends stood there- agaping. "It is a blessing as it is a curse!" Mari- or Ladybug -sighed.

"Okay, you two! Cut it out! That is too creepy!" Alya's hand pushed between them as she told so. This made Mari and Adrien laugh at them. "What? Not used to me being great- like Chat Noir? Am I too Paw-some?" Chat teased.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Un-fur-tunately, you're too flirty!" She said and Chat chuckled. "This is so weird!" Nino said. "But they've been like that since before! Now, let's play the game that Jagged Stone was speaking of!" Bessie told as her acting Egyptian heroes looked at her like she lost it.

"I thought you didn't want us to play during working time? What's with the sudden change?" Marinette asked. Bessie grinned, sheepishly. "Well, the day's film is a battle scene! With LadyNile and Bubblion!" Bessie explained. "Like that LadyWifi and the Bubbler fight. But super Egyptian style!"

She added. "Oh. So, that's why you asked us to bring Nino and Alya. The akumas- themselves!" Chat hummed as his best friend playfully nudged him on the stomach. "Ow! Ey, truce! But, what about their costumes?" Chat asked. "Your dad got that one covered for us. If these two are willing to act~?" Bessie asked Nino and Alya- who nodded.


	25. 25- This means war!

Once Nino and Alya came out of their very own dressing rooms, Marinette and Adrien smiled. Nino's outfit mostly consist of blue, red, black, and gold. His hair was covered by an Egyptian hat with a saphire gemstone and his eyes were covered by a black and purple butterfly mask.

Next to him was Alya- who wore a black, white, purple and golden themed outfit. The same mask- like Nino's -was on her face and her hair was down but with purple streaks. It was once again proven that the Agreste's not just any old name found on newspapers. They were outstanding!

(Just imagine the clothes that best suits them for you!) It made Marinette wanna grab them and use the clothes as inspirations for a new design she's been working on. Nino had a long bubble staff. While Alya holds a purple satchel full of purple frisbee disks with her symbol in gold letters.

"Behold~! LadyNile!" Alya said in a booming voice as she placed her hands on her hips. "And La Bubblion! I've been seeking revenge! Prepare yourselves, Ladybug and Chat!" Nino adds like a hilarious villain. Mari and Adrien laughed at them. "Oh! Great gods and Pharaohs! The ancient evils of the akumas are back!" Adrien acted as they snickered.

"Okay, kids! Save the act for the stage! Now, Nino- or dare I say -Bubblion? Get ready because we're playing together some American Dodge ball!" Bessie announced as they're names were called one by one for the position set up.

"You guys could do bantering or whatever you guys want! I just want some action, non?" Bessie asked and they all nodded. "Now, Lights... Camera... ACTION!" Bessie yelled. Then, the play was on. "Chat! Watch out!" Ladybug yelled as LadyNile shoot her (remote controlled) frisbees at the two. "Don't worry, M'lady! I got this! The Pharoah-est of all Egyptians!" Chat Noir acted as he leaped off- But, his lady had other plans. "Not so fast, Chat!" She said- pulling Chat back with his fake tail that he fixed, delicately.

"Go distract, Bubblion! I'll handle LadyNile! That way, we can take them both down, quickly!" Ladybug said as she swung towards the fake pyramids. "As m'lady command, then! Who am I to deny her of-fur?" Chat told with a grin. It was so Chat-like! Bubblion focused his attacks on Chat. Is it too hard to hit Adrien Agreste with their (special effects) bubbles? Yep! Nino couldn't even catch the guy- at all! It's like Adrien's used to battles. When did he move like that!?

On the other hand, Marinette's performance was just as topnotch! The acting duo worked in perfect sync together and Adrien couldn't believe that Marinette could catch up to her! In fact, he was the one trying to catch up to her!- it was his regular job to be Chat Noir! Geez. He needs to do more training. He WAS out of fencing, lately. Oh well.

He dodged every shot (and made occasional kitty dance moves) as he leaped with his prop spear and fend himself from any bubble attacks. Alya couldn't even capture Mari, whilst trying. "Come on, lucky! Lem'me just shoot ya off! I may be a fan of heroes but that doesn't mean that I'll lose in being one epic villain!" LadyNile said as she kept going.

Marinette's laughter echoed in Adrien's ears as she dodge every shot. The familiarity of her voice was overwhelming enough to make him pause. Who's voice did it remind him of? Sadly, he did not notice the fake bubbles that was just about to 'take him down'. (He got to pretend being tossed. It was just an act, afterall!) But Marinette was quick.

Ladybug used her fake yo-yo to catch the boy's waist and he got tugged towards her side. He stumbled and another streak of familiarity danced through his memories. Nino Alya were stupefied to see Marinette do such a daring act and couldn't help but pause before resuming.

"You really got your way around yo-yos, LB!" Nino said as Marinette shrugged. "Afterall, I AM Ladybug!" She said. It was a mistake for her to say that. A mistake that made a certain black hero fall on his face. "Oi! You alright?" Mari asked him as she crouched to his level. He blushed. "Um, yeah! J-Just tripped on my tail!" Adrien chuckled, shyly.


	26. 26- Bug in headlights!

No way... NO FREAKING WAY! Adrien's mind snapped. It was so clear! How did he not see this coming? He is such an idiot! Marinette smirked and extended her arm for him to grab. "I thought cats always land on their feet- or paws. Both?" She chuckled as her freckles peeped under her red mask. Adrien took her hand and stood.

Those heavenly blue eyes that he sees in Ladybug like no other. And yet, she was able to capture that same striking resemblance as his lady with no effort. No eyes could see him that way. Like he was a free boy. But Marinette did! It helped him see the Ladybug in Marinette. (And yeah. He's such a lover boy that he even memorized Ladybug's eyes like the back of his hand. Which proves- he's a cute idiot!)

Thank Miraculous for gravity! Adrien's not sure if he could still stand straight when his spandex-coated legs felt like jelly. He wish he could melt into goo now. Geez! He's even wishing that Plagg was here! The realization hits his head like a rock. It's all so clear. Her sudden confidence, the red mask, her true laughter, and all those spurt of fresh ideas!

It was her! She's Ladybug! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG IS LADYBUG! His obsession! His crush that he'd search a whole universe for! She's the girl who smiles whenever an accident occurs. She panics whenever he's around. But in times of distress, she disappears and his lady comes out!

"Yo! Chatton! You still on?" Marinette waved her hand just infront of him as he blinked. Nino and Alya waited for him before he regained his sense of surroundings. Oh. Yeah. It was still their photo shoot. How embarrassing! "Don't ever count this kitty me-out because I'm feline claw-some!"

He exclaimed to hide his embarrassment. And Mari gave him a deadpanned look. "Really? At a time like this? Four puns in a row!?" She huffed as Adrien shrugged. "My lady, it's what I do." He told as she faced the acting akumas. "I am very assured now." She told, sarcastically. He grinned as he did the same. He is sure that Marinette is Ladybug.

But... how in the world is he ganna prove that? This made him wanna fall face first, again. Exactly. How CAN he get a proof out of her? Ladybug had been extra careful about her secret identity like never before. "Chat, I think that it is obvious where LadyNile's akuma might be hiding. Aim for her satchel! But for Bubblion- get his bubble staff, minou!" A determined shout came out from Marinette while he did as he was told. Alya Nino stopped.

"Let's see if my attacks will get them to the pyra-medics!" Chat exclaimed as he tried to grab his targets but flew off when LadyNile Bubblion attacked him with the (special effects) bubbles and frisbees. "Or maybe, not." He sighed.

"Okay. Time for... LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug yelled as she tossed her yo-yo which was replaced by a... butterfly net!? It consist of a red handle with polka-dots and a white net. Marinette was NOT amused. She knew that it was just as fake as any other special effect but- COME ON! Why must all of her Lucky Charms need the use of thinking!?

"A butterfly net? Bugaboo, I know that we are trying to get their akumas and all. But are you really going to do this in the old-fashioned way? So, we're going to get blasted to a time forgotten. But at least we are going to make history! Très bon!" Adrien joked as he looked at a frowning Mari.

"Not exactly the time." She scolded. (Oh! Time puns!) But her kitty-cat can't seem to get the hint that she was not in the mood to kid around. Marinette looked at Bessie. She's standing behind a camera with her smug face.

"Let's get creative!" Marinette told herself as she scanned the stage for any ideas on how to use her butterfly net. All that thinking was not as easy as it seems. She isn't in her real Ladybug costume so that makes it hard without their hints. She got it! "Chat!" Mari called.

"Do you trust me?" Mari asked as Adrien held his chest. "I fur-ever do, Lovebug!" He exclaimed. Mari smirked. It's up to the readers to figure out what happened next. Let's say that a certain blond just screamed- "THIS GIRL IS OUTTA HER MIND!" That's typical.


	27. 27- Chat proof! Très bon!

After the videotaping, Adrien nearly passed out on his bed from exhaustion and disbelief. Ladybug was Marinette! In all honesty, he wasn't doubting that. Well, who's the great candidate for Lady Luck other than this sweet, smart, and confident class president? But all in all, he still needs that proof. Because everything needs proofs to be true, non? It was obvious where Adrien's proof resources came from...

"Come on, Plagg! Can't you sense anything?" The cat hero of Paris asked his kwami. "Nope. Just shut up! I am going to continue my cat nap! Nyaa~!" The black kwami gave a longyawn. "What if I offer ya a whole wheel of- Oh, I don't know -camembert cheese -most stinking one we've got?"

Adrien asked Plagg who he's sure to have gotten hooked. "You drive a hard bargain, mister." Plagg spat with a feline sneer. "Are you still offering?" The cat kwami asked. That only made Adrien's smirk grow. "Depends. Like you would never believe!" He told as his kwami gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine. I'll help. I'll try sensing Ladybug's kwami. But I need big camemberts for this! Enhancing Chat Noir's senses to be even more than it already is can be tiring. I am a 'grate' kwami but I haven't done sensing fur centuries! Because I am not 'fondue' of it!" Plagg told with a grin. Adrien gaped at his kwami. "Cheese puns?" He smirked at Plagg.

"Well, eat my mozzarella and call me a cheese cracker! It is one of my many hidden talents beside smelling cheese while I sleep. I 'swiss' I can tell the same to you, though. I knew- from experience -how terrible you are at puns, bugs for brain!" Plagg teased as Adrien huffed. Let's say that a pun master doesn't take pun insults lightly. "Oh, Plagg! At last! I am both proud and disgusted with mew!" He said.

"I tell you- Marinette is right. Your puns are contagious! It even had me going!" Plagg told as his chosen chuckled at him as he picked his phone and dialed a bluenette to start his proof paw-sitive plans! (Oh no! Puns ARE contagious!)

"Oh, 'Agreste' my case!" Adrien snickered after saying his pun. Meanwhile, Marinette was in her bedroom when little red Tikki sneezed. "I feel that my kwami partner is doing a terrible joke, right now." She said as Mari glanced at Tikki. "What did you say?" Marinette asked but Tikki shooked at this. "Oh, Marinette. It's nothing!" The kwami assured her.

Then, Marinette's phone rang. "I got this." She said as she placed her phone by her ear. On the other side of the line's end had two voices which connects her to a certain blond. "That pun's SO cheesy!" A tiny unknown voice started. "I'll have you assured that your cheese puns are cat-astrophic enough to win awards!" Another oh-so familiar voice shot.

"You've been jealous of my years of pun experience since the first time, kid!" The first tiny voice spat again as silent Marinette heard a scoff. She could slightly see Tikki face-palm at the tiny voice. Mari smiled, lightly. It was Adrien's voice. She's glad that he still acts a lot Chat-like even out of the set. Obviously, he's talking to his kwami.

But Mari needs to know why he called so she interrupted the amusing exchange of horrible puns. "Hello?" She said as if she had no idea who was calling her, at all. She may panic before but since she already knew about Adrien as her precious Chat, that nervous and shy self subdued. "Eh, Marinette! H-Hi! It's me- Adrien!" The caller exclaimed and Marinette slyly smirked. (We know, you pun-making idiot!)

"Eh, Adrien! What a nice surprise! You're using the number I gave you some time ago! Why? Is something the matter for you to call me? Did Bessie plan another surprise shoot for us!?" Marinette casually asked.

Mari had gotten a lot confident after the one-sided reveal. (Not for long! *cue author's evil cackle*) But it seems that Adrien had gotten... well. "Y-Yeah. I mean- no! Ah! I-It isn't that! Well, I was hoping th-that you'll- wanna -I dunno? -go get some picnic lunch in two days time? I-I mean, if you're free- th-that is! So~ It's just... the two of us. Is that okay!?"

Adrien's stuttering got Marinette short cutting...


	28. 28- Bit by the Lovebug!

Adrien Agreste just technically asked her on a date. (Sure. Whatever she wants to believe.) And Marinette said 'YES'! That's it! There goes all that confidence! (Adrien- cool guy of a model -Agreste had just asked her out. She agreed. It is Miraculous~! Code red! Code red with hot polka-dots! Is this even true? Oh yeah! It's happening! The ship's raising cannons! This is not a drill! I repeat: this is NOT A DRILL!)

An invisible red flag felt like popping out of Mari's skull in alarm. She can NOT believe this is happening! Now, that's when her best friend- Alya -came in. It was the day of this 'totally-not-a-date-but-we-will-call-it-that-anyways' date. In Marinette's state of hyperventilation, Alya kept her sane.

"You can do this! You can do this! You can do this!" Alya's cheering her on, repeatedly. "Yeah~! I can do this! I can do this! I can do this!" Marinette exclaimed, as well. They are both in her room- preparing for the much awaited picnic in the park with Adrien- her long time crush (and partner).

But her confidence deflated once she heard their doorbell ring. Adrien's here! "I can not do this! I can not do this!" At her breaking point- Marinette snapped, desperately. Lucky spots! Can the ground just swallow her already? Alya took a look at her hopeless best friend before she face-palmed.

Marinette ran downstairs before her parents could end up giving her an embarrassment by spoiling Adrien. Too late.

She froze in horror once she saw her mom pinch Adrien's cheeks and her father giving occasional puns about bread as he hand Adrien some pastries. Not-so-surprisingly, that boy just kept smiling like he didn't mind. He seems merry.

Mari sighed in both relief and defeat as Alya patted her. "I am going to Nino's! We're going to go on a Ladybug hunt." Alya told as she left the girl alone. The brunette smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to give me all the deets! I'm totes one call. It seems that Nino's callin' me! My phone's off vibrating like crazy! G'luck, Mari! Oh! Her first date! My shy girl grew in- like one minute and 34 seconds -too fast!" Alya teased as she skipped away. Marinette cringed in mock disgust.

When she reached Adrien, Mari practically dragged Adrien away. He seemed too comfortable with her parents. Then, he's going to suggest staying over for lunch. She's sure of it! Afterall, Adrien's Chat. And staying over is something a stray minou would do. "S-Sorry about my parents."

Marinette said with a fake oblivious gaze. "No prob! They are both very kind. Let's take a walk." Adrien suggested. It made Mari wanna squeal. So, she did- on the inside. "Oh! I almost forgot. Great clothes, by the way! It suits you! That must be one of your designs, right?" Adrien asked the nice pigtailed girl. "Y-Yes." She stammered at his compliment.

Marinette wore a cardigan with the same color as her old jacket. A white tank top with a flower pattern and hot pink skirt that reached her knees covered her wonderfully! "It's a simple design. Really. Based on my usual clothes." Mari said as she tapped her pink doll shoes together.

Adrien blinked. "Oh! Wow! I haven't noticed at all!" He said as he smiled. Adrien wore his usual black t-shirt. But he is now sporting some black jeans with a green jacket. All of it was in the name of Agreste's- of course! "I guess I can't say the same about yours. It's way cooler than mine. Nice outfit!" She nudged him as he bashfully chuckled. "Yeah. I can't expect anything else but perfection from father." His eyes showed sadness as he said those words.

Marinette noticed this longing and gave him a comforting smile. He gratefully returned it. Then, they reached the old park. "Let's lay our blanket over there." He paused. "Well, if you like to stay underneath the tree." Adrien suggested. "It is a wonderful idea!" She smiled as he laid their royal blue blanket. "Here, I brought us a basket. With healthy food, of course!" He exclaimed and she giggled.

"I brought sweets~! I hope your dietitians won't mind." He sheepishly grinned at her words. "Y-Yeah. Heh, he. I broke that rule a long time ago." He said.


	29. 29- Picnic? It's a play date!

Marinette giggled once more. Adrien's old Chat antics are showing. "But anyways, let's take a seat now." He said as they sat down. "Here's what I got in the menu. Look here!" Adrien said as he placed the contents of his basket.

"Profiterole, pain au chocolat with greens, and la pièce de résistance- Tom Sabine chocolate crossaints!" Adrien is lightly chuckling by the time he said the last of part of his sentence. Marinette giggled when he winked at her. "They have the best pastries, you know?" He joked.

"Wow! You must be the spoiling type if you bought such a wonderful pastry from the greatest patisserie in all Paris!" She exclaimed, jokingly. "May I correct you~? They've got the best pastries in the universe!" Adrien exclaimed while exaggerating a bit. Marinette giggled at his antics.

"You're such a sap!" She exclaimed while hitting his broad shoulder, lightly. Adrien blushed at the warm gesture. She can really bring out the freedom mask in him. "Oh- why, of course! You- of all people -must know that I am a musical connoisseur, a fencing prodigy, and the actor for the hero- Monsignor Supercat, Ma belle!" Adrien teased to cover his blushing blunder but the attempted bravado fails.

Someone, save his poor heart! He almost forgot the other mission he have- that is to make Plagg sense if Marinette is his Ladybug. Almost. "Cut the crap. Chat Noir's name is probably hilarious enough but Monsignor Supercat? I can assure that the night clubs would BEG you to enter stand up comedy one day!" She said- all too surely.

Adrien grinned as he placed his basket down so that their plan could already start. Plagg was in the basket (happily munching on cheese) while trying to sense the other half of him- Tikki. A name he hadn't heard for decades! And all of it made the black kwami wanna holler. He is A-OK with his charge but he begs for his red kwami friend, too. She's what drove Plagg to agree to this, mostly. And his cheese!

Meanwhile, on Marinette's purse (-never left without it-), a nice little kwami was eating chocolate chip cookies in her own little world. Tikki was quite enjoying the whole ordeal until she felt a slight thug on her system. It means one of her kwami friends must be looking for her. But what made her surprised was the fact that it was- PLAGG!?

Why would Plagg call her when his charge- Adrien -is right there? Unless, Plagg is trying to help Chat see if Marinette truly is Ladybug! (Which in this case- he is!) "Oh no! I ain't letting him do this. Marinette said no hints. I need to warn her!" Tikki whispered to herself, determinedly. Placing the cookie down, Tikki shuffled on Marinette's purse.

Mari felt the thug on her purse and wondered why. Tikki is very careful with hiding herself. Something must be up! "It was- uh! I meant... I am- erm, n-need to go to t-the... lady's room! Right! That! Gee! That orange juice sure hit the spot since... y-yeah. Heh, he." Marinette stammered, nervously.

"Uh, okay then?" Adrien said, unsure. Mari walked away. (I would call it as 'tripping' but Mari would kill me.) When he was out of her hearing range, Plagg peeked out of his blue blanket. Plagg was having a 'catnap' and such. "So, did all your sensing find anything?" Adrien asked.

"Yeah. Nya~!" The kwami yawned. "I felt the presence of a kwami around her. But it was resisting. I need to try again so I can confirm if it's true!" Plagg said. "Great! Imagine if she really IS Ladybug! Oh! The ancient puns I could do!" A wishful smile entered Adrien's face as he said so.

"Ah, Egypt! The time when cats are worshipped like gods!" Plagg whistled. Meanwhile, back with Marinette in an old alley... "What's the matter, Tikki?" Marinette asked. Tikki's big blue beady eyes scanned the alley before flying out of her purse. "I sensed Chat's kwami!" Tikki proclaimed.

"Or the other way around. But the thing is, Adrien's kwami is looking for me and I could bet a cookie that he wants to search for Le Ladybug!" Tikki added out of worry. Mari got alarmed. "Impatient~! Two can play that game!" Mari was smirking with Tikki after she spoke. Oh no.


	30. 30- Love and war! Très bien!

Marinette ordered Tikki to fly back to her bedroom so that the other kwami can't sense her. Tikki complied after she made sure that the day was akuma-free. Then, Mari walks back to Adrien. Plagg- on the other hand -got confused. At that moment, it seems that Tikki's presence vanished!

Like his other half avoided him. But, Tikki would never let her Ladybug's be left alone. So maybe, Marinette isn't his Ladybug. Plagg's spirit went downhill. He really wanted to see Tikki, again. After centuries apart! Mari smiled. Chat's kwami was obviously hiding on his picnic basket. Typical.

She decided to scare Adrien a little. "Hm~! I can't wait for the famous Boulangerie Patisserie Pastries! Let's eat! I'll get the profiterole on your basket, if you don't mind." Mari said in a sweet (sly) tone. Adrien's eyes widened.

When her hand grasped the handle of the basket, Adrien's hand gripped hers. "NO!" He blurted. "Why?" Mari asked in her innocent flair. Adrien was taken aback. Real stupid! Is this how his hero identity going to be revealed? How is he going to explain that a magical demigod kwami was there in his basket? She'll freak out! She'll be more distant!

But he still needs to find out if she's really Ladybug or not! He can't risk those! He's an incarnate of the old legendary Chat Noir's who have been waiting for their Ladybug's big reveal! If Mari is Ladybug, he wants to know it first. "Ah, it is just... uh, well- ANTS! Yes! Ants! You might get bit! So, I will check the basket for you! Wh-What kind of a prince of sorts am I, if I can't even do such one gentlemanly thing?"

He said with his usual 'Chat'-ness. Marinette thought that he actually looked quite cute that way. "Fur I am feline an a-mew-zing jest going on, I must be princely and save you from those ant soldiers! They are the ant-tagonists! And it is only right to serve them royal pain!" He joked. Ok, that's just terrible! The moment's gone. Adrien officially killed it.

"Those puns were AWFUL and it's NO thanks to you~!" He raised an eyebrow at her as she spoke. "Moi?" Adrien said in an effort to sound playful. Well, if he was going to set a trap picnic to find out if Mari is Ladybug, then it is best to enjoy her company. Marinette's just so... warm.

Like what home feels like. Home- a word that he can't use to describe his prison cell- er, mansion! He feels home as he and his lady stand on top of the Parisian's Eiffel Tower overlooking the Champ de Mars, he feels home when new batches of cookies greeted him on Mari's balcony, and he feels a new wave of homely when he sits beside Mari.

"Oui- you! Let's just get some treats." Marinette sighed as she shooked her head. "Whatever you say, princess-!" But Adrien froze. Shoot! The nickname escaped his tongue! "I am so doomed." He muttered under his breath. That's his nickname for her when he's Chat Noir. How did that slip!?

Marinette must've heard it. But when he looked at her, she seemed unfazed. Marinette looked fine. But inside, her all-too-tough bravada was faltering. She pretended that she's fine. She pretended that she didn't flinch. Stupid cat! That wasn't applicable to her thoughts- sadly.

Her mind was internally screaming- 'KYAA! Abandon ship! Abandon ship! Marinette Titanic have stopped responding properly! It's an Adrien Iceberg! Oh~! The humanity! Cue a death music!' Marinette could barely stay composed. This was unnoticed- luckily. But Mari was getting so awkward.

Well. More awkward than usual, I think. The whole day is a load of things like that and in the end, Adrien gave up all thoughts of Ladybug being Marinette. (Okey. Spoiler alert! He didn't! Who knows how little time he needs to start old dead attempts to find out the truth.)

Meanwhile, in the other side of the globe- Bessie was- "I'm such a freaking genius! Call my workers! My people! Dolly and model cat are going to London! LOOK OUT, WORLD~! I'm bringing SUPER stardom to shinin' heroes! Hah, ha! Je suis très intelligente! Il n'y a pas de m'arrêter maintenant! Mwahahahahaaah~!" She laughed. Poor Byzer- who have to deal with the staring bypassers.


	31. PLEASE READ! Totes important!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

To my dearest readers...

And guest...

Thank you for all your wonderful support!

I hope you can forgive my grammatical errors.

For everyone should know that I'm a new writer.

No one should judge someone who's trying.

No one should say anything,

if they have nothing good to say.

I wrote this because I believe that...

I'm 'ganna' be who I am with my own words!

I'm 'ganna' be an author.

And no one's 'ganna' let me down.

Pfft. Hah! I'm not good with this serious biz!

Okay. Okay. I'll try again...

This is obviously a fanfiction!

It doesn't have to be like the real thing!

It's MY version of what I want to happen!

And I'm proud of it! VERY!

I hope you all continue to support me.

It means SO MUCH to me and it always

make my day. I love you all so much

no matter who you are... You're special to me.

On your own way.

You all make me wanna- (Stands and flips a table!)

Ehem... Sorry. I lost my cool there.

I also- kinda- write on my memo before putting it here.

So, yeah... Remember, guys!

On the thirteenth positive comment!

I'll post two (or three) chapters!

(My future self will probably haunt me.

But, that's her problem!

I could hear her cursing me now.)

And if you all want to comment for me to improve,

Don't put those suggestions as an insult.

And give it to me gently. I NEVER comment anything

like some harsh person with no empathy.

Put yourselves in my place.

Authors take their readers VERY seriously!

Like my writer's motto: Nothing good to say? Then,

Say nothing! I'm just lucky to be a pro-optomist!

Again, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

No matter who you are to yourself!


	32. 31- Trip to London!

"Everyone ready? Our cool train is waiting for all of us, ya know!" Bessie reminded her crew. What a captain! "Um. Is it really necessary for you to shout? Bypassers are gazing in this direction because they think we're carrying the new circus in town, ye ol' ringmaster!" Jagged Stone chuckled.

His usual accent still intact. "Psh! Let em'! They're just all jealous because- unlike them- I am going to vacation with some super famous people!- Like me! To London, people!" Bessie explained. Marinette could only hide underneath a hat, in hopes of not being recognized. (If anyone ask- she doesn't know these people!) Adrien couldn't help but let a chuckle out. Covering it, quickly. Wait... So fast forward!?

Didn't we go over this? No!? Huh. Okie-dokie! Let us begin with a normal day from a week ago! Shall we? Okay! On a normal day, a week ago (-obviously-)... Marinette was just getting accustomed to being a new face in the limelight.

It wasn't as hard as she thought since she IS Ladybug. (It always confuse me, to why everybody who was watching from behind the screen knows that except this FREAKING ADRIEN- HOT STUFF -AGRESTE!!!! We could only dream.)

Then, Marinette's phone started vibrating. "Bessie!? What is she calling for, now?" She wondered. Putting her phone near her ear, she jumped back when- "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Bessie screamed on the other side of the line. Cursing her speaker mode- Marinette asked Bessie about what was at hand for her to scream into the poor phone.

"Pack your bags, Ms. Lucky! You're going to London! Your parents already agreed! So- SURPRISE!!!" Bessie told. The poorly explained information made Marinette freeze. That was just... something... Marinette's ganna go panic mode, again! "Hey! Hey! Before you go panic mode- again."

Was she that obvious? "I'm also inviting Adrien! So, we're not ganna wait for you to un-paralyze yourself. (Is there a word like that. Pah! Who cares!?) D'accord, chérie?" She is a hundred percent frozen now. Bessie just... Let's just say that she's the one screaming after that. "Au revoir, Doll! If you need more of the info, ask your parents!" Bessie bid...

On the Agreste mansion, Adrien was just living this usual life as a cover page model boy (-and HE'S supposed to be unlucky!?). Until, his phone began to play some Lady Luck song by Jagged Stone. You know what this is... He should really change that ring tone... Nah! He picked his phone at the (stainless white) table and answered the call.

"You've reached Adrien Agreste Inc. How can I help you!?" He joked. Bessie sighed. But, decided to play along. "Sup? I was hoping to speak to your boss. Adrien- was it? Some SUPER important famous people business. You might not know what I mean!" She exclaimed. Adrien laughed.

"Well, you can leave big boss a message. He's currently in a meeting!" He told. "D'accord! Tell them that Adrien is the new face that's ganna be touring London! His big dad had approved- miraculously!" Bessie laughed at her pun. Then, she cringed. Adrien is really rubbing off on her!

"Wait. What!?" Oh, right. She still have this to take care of. "Look, Adrien. Let me explain in puns that ya understand!" Bessie told- more slowly this time. "A week from now, old punny-two-shoes Chat will zoom to London! 'Cat' ya see a plan, Chat? So, pack your litter box and prepare to leave! I am 'paw-sitive' that you will see this as a 'claw-some' way of explaining things! Ya 'butter' understand!" Bessie told. I can assure everyone that this was Adrien's undoing.

"Oh. And did I mention Lucky Doll will come, as well?" The smug look on Bessie could already be felt by Adrien. "Well then, I gatta go! I just arrived in Paris to prepare you two. I could really use a cat nap for myself! See you! Like ya got a choice!" Bessie ended the call. Leaving Adrien in a state of being utterly speechless... There really are two types of people in this world, non? And Bessie had met both of em! Though, one thing was on Adrien's mind... "I gatta explain to M'ladybug!" (Insert epic face-palm here. Someone have to slap this boy for me- or I will!)


	33. 32- Train station situation!

(~Present time...)

Marinette definitely did not just scream in the lady's room because of finding out that she was ganna be sitting right next to Adrien on the first class seats of Eurostar Express Trains at Gare Du Nord Station- Paris, Adrien definitely did not feel TOO overjoyed about being alone with her, Tikki's definitely not planning to slap her spotted forehead when Mari was getting deep into her own hysterics... again, and Bessie DEFINITELY didn't 'accidentally' plan their seating arrangements just to see these goofballs erupt!- NOT! The day Adrienette flunk is a day the world gets a perspective!

Well, that's not ganna happen soon. Political life is unfair. And so is life! But, hey! That's why they made Miraculous Kwamis for, right? To one day- take over the world! "Come ON, Mari!" Marinette prep talked herself in the train's girl's bathroom's mirror. (Well, isn't THAT a lot!) "You can do it!"

Tikki nodded in her purse. "I mean- what could go wrong!? It's just some two hours and fifteen minutes train ride to a place I am hardly ever used to! Paris IS safe! Because for some weird reason, Hawkmoth took his breaks! Sure! The thieves are still at it. Nothing big! The cops are still on the streets. Still on fashion!... Now, it's just me!- AND Adrien!"

She stopped there. "And the Adrien... THE Model Adrien... alone... Me and him... next to each other... for two hours... and fifteen minutes... I am SO dead!" Marinette practically pleaded to get off the train. Good thing she was alone and had finally remembered to lock the door. Keeping the neat place- occupied. "Marinette! How many times do I have to remind you? He's your partner! Chat Noir!" Tikki reminded.

(Yeah! Listen to the kwami! Partners in mo~re ways than one!) "Now, let's get out of here before he thinks you have an explosive indigestion!" She added. Finally agreeing. As a determined look took its territory on her face, she walks off to a seat next to her beloved crush... Only to slip. Kay! I can flush determination down the girl's toilet, too! Sweet.

Real smooth. "Are you sure that we should leave them as seating buddies, Bess? Ms. Marinette seems to be having a... really hard time." Byzer asked the lady in charge. Said leader took one look at her Doll's face when that awkward model boy tried to help her out. The decision was nothing but the law. And here- Bessie IS their law.

"The law is final. I am sure, Ma confiance!" Bessie told. At this, Byzer was confused. But, he knows better than to tell her wrong. For she's not someone who makes mistakes, if her work is what's at hand. He decided not to question it.

Adrien helped the poor Mari up as she blushed and kept a distance from him to wallow in her embarrassment. Once they got to their seat, Marinette placed her pillow between them. Plagg (-who was inside one of Adrien's bag-) looked at the mortal with amusement. Still eating his camembert in there. Duh! He wasn't trying to sense Tikki. So, that was a relief for the red demigod- who bit into a cookie.

The train ride was painfully silent. In just a few minutes, a weight fell on Adrien's shoulder. Mari had fallen asleep. It made her seem more relax. Her mouth slightly open as an alternative source of heat surrounded her. Adrien (-classic gentleman-) placed a black blanket with bluish paw prints over his co-star and princess. Watching her become more comfortable than she have ever been around him.

"Pretty." He faintly whispered. Tikki was asleep, too. Plagg snickered at his lovesick host. Adrien smacked his bag as he felt it vibrate because of the black kwami's laughter. In reality: he's snickering in the inside, too. Probably the tom cat in him being a prick. But, he could almost say he's not just satisfied of his good deed because he made her glad.

But, also because of him being possessive. He is special to her. That much he knew. As Adrien and as Chat. She's got some sort of a crush on his hero alternate ego, right? (Yeah. I'm ganna smack him!... *Author gets timed out.*) Pride. He felt pride for being making her feel safe.

~With that, he slept.


	34. 33- Purr-fect day!

Marinette woke up to find Adrien... cuddling her... Is it just her or is the world ending? (Author: "QUICK! I'll go check if Chloe starts sharing cookies!" *Returns: cookie-less!* "I'm no longer sure, if a nicer Chloe is a good or a bad sign.") A sweet smile graced Adrien's sleeping face. So comfy~! At times, he usually get uncomfortable naps. Not now. And I can assure you that he's planning to keep this nice rest as an undesturbed loooooong sleep! He snuggled closer. The pillow between them might as well dissappear.

Marinette blinked- confused. Him? Cuddling her!? Sounds impossible. So, the world must be ending then! There's no other logical explanation! Well, good riddance! (Of course. If all else makes no sense, go for the worst case scenario. Classic cliché plot, right? Hey! At least it sells!)

So, Adrien is a sleep-hugger. Who knew? (Reader, put your hand down.) The blanket now wrapped around them. Mari felt like all of her blood went to her head. Lucky for her, all of the passengers of the train started to get off. They had their eyes peered to the outside world. Bessie told the few crew members to stay still to let the other passengers off before heading out themselves. Byzer is the one who saw her discomfort and took action. He assisted her in waking up the blond. Adrien was displeased to be awoken.

Once Byzer ran to his dear Bessie, she just pouted at him. "You just gatta ruin the scene, didn't you?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I only wanted to assist her." Byzer attempted to call her attention. Though, he knew that once she's mad, she'll either kill you or ignore you. Unless you get her ice cream.

He couldn't risk both. "Mari, are you okay?" Adrien asked. His concern wasn't that obvious with his energetic facade and happy vibes because of that really nice sleep. "I'm all- g-good." The bluenette blushed. Blondie is STILL oblivious about this. (I am SO outta here! *Author gets dragged in!* I forgot. Authors aren't allowed to quit on this job- Goody.)

Bessie whispered to her camera guy. Her friend just can't go anywhere without a camera. Nodding in understanding and in the name of mischief- the camera guy filmed those unsuspecting 'pretend' heroes. Marinette was still smiling like a sick lovebug that she is. And Adrien was just there.

He's just standing with a small smile... How can someone look that good!!? Ya gatta be kidding me! No one can look like they're posing- when in reality, they're just standing in the station! Did I ever mention that life is unfair? Mari can see how Adrien became a model so easily. I mean- he can just grace them with his presence and- BAM! Their instant walking Agreste fashion magazine advertisement!

At least shooting this cute moment can boost ratings. "Of course! I almost forgot! You two will be working here, too!" Bessie exclaimed out of nowhere. As if she was talking to herself before. She probably was. Mari and Adrien smiled.

So, they were told. "Come on, ya two! And mon crew! Oh. I purposel- 'accidentally' forgot about you, Skipper! My bad! 'Suppose." Bessie said the last part, nonchalantly. Jagged Stone (-Skipper/ Skipping Stone is what Bessie calls 'em-) huffed as he took his reptile, elsewhere. "Sorry, boys!" The not-so sorry voice -from Bessie- called after him and Fang -his pet. Everyone else here chuckled at the comical sight.

In the midst of their fun events, Marinette and Adrien had unconsciously stood closer. Plagg and Tikki compliment each other like opposite magnets, afterall! And the young duo's closeness. Didn't go unnoticed. (We have readers to witness the unbreakabl- What? I'm breaking the 4th wall!? Oh no~! *Sarcasm!* A broken wa~ll. Scary. *Rolls eyes!*)

"Okay! Enough dilly-dallying! We've got a few things to do before joy riding!" Bessie reminded. She looked at them... "I just knew it. The pla- er- day... is ganna be just purr-fect! Hah!" Bessie giggled as she stood next to Byzer. He felt at ease. Surprisingly, not even creeped out by Bessie's... um- Bessie-ness. "An absolutely Purr-fect 'day'!" She added. At that, they continued off to their elite hotel.


	35. Note:

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry. If chapter 33 was just short!

It will get romantic! You'll see!

Fangirl Finatic! You guys are fanfic fantastic!

 _LOVE YOU ALL~!_ _BubblySilverSolare05,_ _Bug Out!_


	36. Shout outs! Yeah!

**Shout out to** Grima! _My very first commentor!_

Without you, I would've assumed no one would like this.

 **Shout out to:**

~Panteabooks! _(My 2nd commentor.)_

~KittyKatt Uzumaki! _(My 3rd commentor.)_

~And _the oh-so sweet_ Nanami-Hime!

Who became my loyal readers! Love ya'll SO MUCH!

Without you three, I wouldn't feel so at home in here!

 **Shout out to:**

~Jlcronk! (You ROCK! No questions asked.)

~ Silver712! (Who shares my name in Silver!)

~Beckarena! (Who I almost caps-locked in excitement!)

~Kittynoirfan! (Who just made the cut in being named!)

~And other _certain_ Guests! (That even without an actual

codename, had continued to support me.) _Thank you all!_

 **Shout out to** _my parents!_

(Who had their anniversary this May. 12. 2017!)

 **Shout out to** _the Miraculous makers!_ I bow to you all!

And **shout out to** _God!_

 ** _I only wanted to make my readers happy along_**

 ** _their own hard days. But I was much surprised when I was_**

 ** _the one who received that happiness._**

 ** _I thought posting this would only make me more tired._**

 ** _But, whenever I read your messages, my energy_**

 ** _returns tenfold! Like I just devoured_**

 ** _a tall glass of mixed fruit shake, grape soda, tall minty choco_**

 ** _frappe_** ** _, ten_** ** _scoops of ice cream, fifteen cotton candy, two_**

 ** _packs of m_** **y** ** _favorite mints, thirteen cups of French fries,_**

 ** _three fills of choco dipped sweets, and a whole lot of sugar!_**

 ** _And- BOY! I know how THAT feels!_**

~ _Write-a-lots,_ **BubblySilverSolare05!**


	37. 34- The Royal Opera House!

"Okie, super people! Start on cranking your energy juices! The Royal Ballet School wants to meet us already! Hop to it, crewbies!" Bessie yelled on the top of her lungs. "À quoi s'adresse cette école royale de ballet, Ms. Leader?" Adrien asked. "Why would you ask what that school is for? Ballet -of course! What else?" Bessie deadpanned.

"But why are we going there?" Marinette chimed in. "Didn't Bessie tell you guys that we're going to meet someone? A ballet prodigy! He will be guiding us in the Theatre Royal!" Byzer told. "She didn't tell us anything about that!" Adrien eyed this brown eyed girl who merely whistled, innocently.

"Well, now you guys know! So~ se dépêcher! Se dépêcher! We got no time to lose! I paid good money for this! Covent Garden is waiting!" Bessie tried to shoo them. "Theater? A Covent Garden? What are you talking about!?" Marinette's cautiousness wasn't so easily moved, however. "It's what the Royal Opera House is called!- We'll be having our nifty new set in there! Felix -ballerino- already got it covered!" A scoff came out from Bessie's mouth once she said 'Felix'!

"Wait. A ballet prodigy... In London... Felix... You mean- ol' Felix!? Felix Agreste!? MY cousin!?" Adrien gasped. "Yeah. Your cousin. I just thought- Hey! Isn't this one great day to have a family reunion!? So, figured getting your cousin off his pathetic world of workload for a while and set up a tini get-together for ya!" Bessie exclaimed, sarcastically.

Of course the oblivious model wouldn't know that. He felt confused to why she would do this, randomly. She is odd. "Really!?" He asked. The others face-palmed while Bessie looked at him with indifference. "Yes. And I'm a flying spy in disguise." She answered, sarcastically. "You are!?" That adorkable idiot gasped, again. I swear! He's the only thing making this story last so long. He's like a kid... Super kid.

"No." Bessie deadpanned. "I did all this for fun! Not a huge overused reason like that. Psh!" She added. Byzer shook a little bit. They're ganna be late! "Um, maybe we could take this sarcasm ceremony to a close. Time's a ticking!" Their display of idiocy halted at one thought. Shoot! They were!

In the midst of vehicles in hurry- Marinette felt a vibrating object on her pocket. Alya. She's texting her... again. Mari sighed with a gentle smile. Really. She can't live without a friend like that redheaded girl. Opening her message- Mari internally thanked the lucky kwami that was with her. The luck of not sitting next to Adrien was on her side! Bessie's not that good, though. Marinette could literally feel stares! At least it's not Adrien. That's tolerable- enough. Because- let's face it. Alya can never be more subtle...

( _On the text...)_

 **ALYA:** "GUUUURL! You and blondie an official thing yet?"

 _(Cue a bluenette face-palming!)_

 **MARI:** "Nice to text you, too. I guess."

 **ALYA:** "Aw! Girl! Ya know you can't resist me!"

 **MARI:** "Worth trying."

 **ALYA:** "And failing... Speaking of which! You and blondie?"

 **MARI:** "Mission: Impossible... I can't do this, Alya!"

 **ALYA:** "C'mon! You can't end in the middle of a ship!"

 **MARI:** "It's sinking."

 **ALYA:** "Don'cha worry! I'll sink with ya! (Wink!)"

 **MARI:** "When will my suffering end!?"

 _(Hey! That's what the readers ask every time you flunk!)_

 **ALYA:** "There are things that won't end, Marinette!"

 **ALYA:** "I'll sum it up for you! First: My idol, Ladybug!"

 **ALYA:** "Two: Homework. After school: upgraded to chores! Hu, hu!"

 **ALYA:** "And third: This OTP shipping that is 4 LIFE!"

 **MARI:** "Kay! OKay! Calm down. I'll think of... something."

 **ALYA:** "I'll anticipate this something. It BETTER be good!"

 **ALYA:** "Because- gurl- I would totally fly there just to ship!"

 **MARI:** "I get it. Chill! Tell maman and papa that I said hi!"

 **ALYA:** "Will do~! Text ALL deets! BTYL, BFF! Stay safe!"

 **MARI:** "To you guys, too!"

Once that ended, Marinette sighed. She just got here and there's already a scheme brewing. A blank look placed at Mari's face did not go unnoticed. Bessie saw this. So, she did what any understanding person would do. "Yo! Adrien! Yer princess needs YOUR piggyback ride!"


	38. 35- Phantom of the Opera!

With a heavy heart, Marinette kept assuring Adrien that at times she- always- daydream. So, this was normal for her. SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS FREAKING PIGGYBACK RIDE! I can assure you that he was persistent, alright! But, so will that Mari~Doll! (Much to pretty much everyone's dismay!)

If Mari hadn't known better, she would think that Bessie is Alya's long lost fraternal twin or something. While Byzer's face-palming partner would be Nino. Wondering why their respective counterparts makes them wanna summon this great demigod of plague, that they read from their Literary Egyptian Books, and make the two MOST obnoxious girls in the universe- dissapear. Yet, also feel that they'll chop a huge portion of their body just to be with those girls. Love is blind. The destructive demigod lives upon that, too. The description is too much, isn't it? But- PAH! I'm in charge!!!! (Author wears shades and gives thumbs-ups. O~h YESH!)

Marinette doubled over after seeing Adrien's cousin. Oh... wow. He is the splitting childhood face of Gabriel Agreste! Except for the blond hair. He EVEN have those steely grey eyes. Weird... "Ah! Felix! There you are!- MariDoll and your cousin? Right here!" Bessie exclaimed. Felix ignored their leader girl's overly unnecessary attempt to be so friendly. Turning to his closest cousin- He gave a rare smirk.

Lucky~! "How have you been, dear cousin?" Felix asked in a very- VERY formal manner. Adrien wasn't surprised. "I'm doing quite well, Felix. Thank you for your concern!" Blond model spoke as if he was some sort of a prince. Then, the boy had the nerve to pout, cutely! "Aw~! Still formal, cuz!? Well, you're definitely kept on your toes." Adrien chuckled.

(Wahoow~! His princely aura- coupled with that cute pout and added model perfection chuckle. Striiike! K.O! Adrien Agreste: Angel Face Combo!- Seriously! Is he wishing that his readers should earn themselves a nosebleed!!? He got to stop this before they pass out- Oh. Wait... They're dying because of the chat-titude and rainbow barfs... I'm weirdly satisfied!) Marinette blushed. Those two were quite a... er- sight... to behold. Bessie wagged her eyebrows at the girl.

"Okie! Blondies, grant us passage to the Ballet School and lead us to the Royal Opera House!" Bessie exclaimed. The ever so serious Felix guided them without complaint... the complaints that are currently swirling his mind, at least. A moment later, he began to speak. "We will go take the Sky bridge. Which connects the Royal Ballet School to the old Royal Opera House on the 4th floor. As your guide, I'm not going to let you all roam around... empty-minded. So, I got the responsibility to tell you all the most basic facts. This bridge was designed by Wilkinson Eyre Architects. Like in every part of history, this have its own repres- Blah. Blah!"

Thus, Mari tuned him out. Enjoying the views of London, a smile etched its way to Mari's lips as her partner wistfully listened to their guide. He was being adorable! Like a kitty that loves to listen for his master. "We're here." Felix said.

Marinette snapped out of her trance and marveled. Woah! The place was GRAND! In two ways! Felix smirked a little at their reaction. "Welcome all to one of London's greatest architectural treasure. The old Royal Opera House's Main Auditorium! It has seats 2,256 people. The stage will have your set for you. It has already been set up." He explained. (I don't even know if that pun was intended.) "Gwarsh! I'm impressed! The ballerinas who carried our supplies to this big wall of a stage must be having their worst nightmare."

Bessie teased. Then, she pitched her voice higher in mock horror- acting like a cranky ballet snob. "Boo-hoo! My cute nails aren't supposed to do rookie work! This dainty foot! I can't even feel it anymore! Someone, get me a meni-pedi!" She whined. "Don't push it." Felix warned.

"Ok-Ok. Sheesh! Just for the record, I actually respect the Ballet dancers!" Bessie told. "ANYWAYS! Let's crank it up! Lovebug and Cat Nerd won't ship themselves! So, I wanna lights! I want cameras! I. Want... ACTION!"


	39. 36- SURPRISE! Someone's dead

Marinette blinked once. She blinked twice. She blinked at least three times before realizing that- Yes- this thing that can alter the world as we know it- is in her palm. The Fate of it all was within her grasp. Her hands tightened its grip- as she marched towards the one who laid her literal fate...

"Bessie! What's this all about?" Mari raised her new script and said girl just shrugged. "Um. Your lines. I guess." That didn't appease the bluenette, apparently. "I know that! But what is THIS!!?" Marinette pointed out a part of the script.

Bessie readjusted her reading glasses. (Yes... She felt like wearing one, for now.) "The roles, chérie? I don't think that there's anything wrong with it." Bessie shrugged. "Not that part! HERE!" Mari pointed the name of a Dupain-Cheng. At that, Bessie merely smiled. "You're welcome."

"MY cousin!? Really!!?" Marinette exclaimed. "Okaaay. I'm caught. So, the actual reason I wanted to shoot here is for me to meet your cousins. Oopsiie." Bessie exclaimed with mock surprise. "Besides, I wanted them! Bridgette got this one of a kind optimism. Exactly what we needed!"

"I can't believe you included my cousin in this." Marinette loves her cousin- Bridgette Dupain-Cheng- to death! But, is it really necessary to give inconvenience to her cousin? At the midst of her distress, she remembers another thing. Is this the impending-doom-feeling on her back?

"If you know about my cousin, then you must've been real thorough about it, right? You researched her didn't you?" A wide eyed blank stare was her response. Bessie had an ol' feeling that she know where this is going. "So, I am going to pick a guess and say that you must've known her long history of sharing MY history. Right?" Marinette asked as she analyzed the girl that was only a few years older than her. (Felix was more mature than her, afterall.) "Er... Yes?"

Came Bessie's cautious reply. "I am busted, non? Are you mad about the part where I made her a Medieval Ladybug in this scene to partner up with Felix. So you guys could... double date? Or is it where I invited your cousin so I could hear all yer childhood- most embarrassing- stories?" Calm before a storm. Bessie never believed it until now. "Wait. I heard you incorrectly, right? What double date?" Marinette asked. Thank gosh that they're in a travel-around trailer. It seems that Bessie only dug a deeper grave.

"Oh. Ya didn't know that yet? My bad. Wow. Geez! Look at the time!- Gatta go!" Bessie scampered off as fast as their ancestors who ran when the Pompeii exploded. This time, she doesn't plan on getting caught by 'that volcano'! "Agh! BEEEESSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" A yell. The volcano erupts! Pitiful is a soul that has to deal with that natural calamity on his own. In this case, it's a 'her'! The poor Tikki, indeed.

Luckily, for the (ironically) lucky kwami, a blue haired and pale woman that appears to be too much like Mari and as giddy as a peppy puppy (-See what I did there?-) entered a second after Bessie's grand escape. "Bridgette!" Mari told.

Bessie will have to be dealt with, later. (Mari wondered all the possibilities of their leader girl cueing her cousin after their confrontation. Just to escape. And it was confirmed. Bessie made a whooping noise as well as screaming out, "Sweet Success!" She wants to thank and choke that girl.)

When Bridgette moved closer, she hugged her cousin like Alya's inescapable death gri- er...hug. And an expression that can practically rival Bessie's. Bridgette wore clothes that were nearly like Marinette's. Probably because Mari idolized the energetic relative during childhood.

"SOOO happy to see you! It's been SOO long!!!" Bridgette's warm way of greeting nearly choked Mari to death. Forget about Marinette choking Bessie! She should just send her cousin to that black haired scheming leader. "I can't wait!- For that date, that is!" Bridgette exclaimed as the cow-lick on her head bounced with every word. "Wait! YOU KNEW!? Screw it! BESIIIIEEEE!!!" Mari yelled, once more. Byzer got the gist as that girl of interest shrugged. "I pay her."


	40. Author's Note and Contest:

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** (SUPER Important!)

I'd like to acknowledge all those writers on my list!

Particularly my Favorites list! I think they deserve it!

Anyways, I promised the title of this "chapter" a new

contest! Ya'll might like it! So, here it is!

 **COMPETITION: Commentor-of-the-Week!**

 **HOW TO JOIN:**

 **Post a comment that could bring me to tears of joy.**

 **Write: "To: Author. Peace and Thank yous!" for me to**

 **identify those who joined the comment competition.**

 **Comments makes me wanna go write a lot faster! But,**

 **I LOVE all your comments! They make me so pumped**

 **up! But, being inspiring should be your main goal! As**

 **simple as that, ya may get the opportunity to be Lady**

 **Luck's lucky kitty! And win the _PRIZE_ _: Of putting YOUR_**

 ** _OC (Own Character) in "The Lady Behind Curtains!" I'll be_**

 ** _typing to the winner about their roles, later!_** **Breezy, non?**

 **So, gear up and write on to see YOUR CHARACTER in**

 **my story! Also letting your OC be a fellow shipper here!**

Those who joined, but didn't win could still get a special

shout out from ME! Love-a-LOTS, BubblySilverSolare05!!!

 **START: May. 30. 2017! Tuesday!**

 **END: June. 5. 2017! Monday!**

 **THE WINNER WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON MONDAY!**


	41. Winner!

_June. 5. 2017. Monday. 12:00... something..._

 **SHOUT-OUTS!**

Boyieee!

Hey, readers! Along with a new chapter,

I decided to announce the winners, now.

I only got 5 contestants. Aw... But, It's all

good! (I actually expected to have ZERO

contestants!) And I'm shouting out to all

of them, before I announce the winner! It

was very hard for me to choose. You are

all so inspiring! I cannot believe you guys

let me get this amped! (Do you guys have

any idea how disturbed my sisters were!?

I was a squealing mess!) Skip to YOURS.

I wrote too many replies. For other author

contestants, I sent a PM! Let's begin! Yes!

 **To: (My 1st contestant.) GleamQueen!** Oh!

You deserve a standing ovation. In fact, I

would LOVE to help you with your fanfics!

I'm just one year ahead of you! I am about

to be 15 in just a month! (BOOM! Secret is

out the door, people!) I am pretty sure I'm a

total dorkapus (-I just made that. It is a real

word now-) that is unpopular. But, it's nice to

feel appreciated. (Wow. I sounded like Bell-

weather from Zootopia! Must. Watch!) And

because of that DON'T SAY THAT YOU ARE

BORING ME BECAUSE YOU ARE SO NOT! I

can assure you that even one of my siblings

got PSYCHED! She doesn't even like reading

English! I'm soops touched, queenie-bo-biny!

SOOPS! Wow. That took so long! LOVE YA!!!

 **To: Nanami-Hime! (OHIME-SAMAAAAHHH!)**

Must... Bow. A. Hundred. Times. To. Ohime-

Sama! You rock, gurl! You totally touched a

spot at my heart. You know that? You're the

writer that I've been dying to impress! Gosh!

I LOVE that idea about you squealing in your

bedroom! (It's nice to know that I am not the

only one doing that.) BOO-YAH!!! You are the

total bruce cheese! (-Not camembert. We all

know how that stinks, literally. Plagg is here.

Probably shouldn't have typed that. HELP!) I

want you to know that YOUR comment really

got stuck in my mind. It really comforts me. I

hope you really mean what you typed. And ye

ain't just being the nice princess that you are.

By trying to make me feel better. (*Baby Doll

Eyes With Kitty Style!*) Thanks SOOO MUCH!

 **To: MiraculousPanda! (What a sweet cookie!)**

Even if you're not an official writer at the app.

I think. I just want you to know that I REALLY

LOVE your comment! It takes guts (-And your

everyday fingers-) to be that inspiring! Just a

memory of your message brings a smile into

my face! I want you to know how much your

comment means so much to me. I will try to

make more fanfics, though. Maybe a different

fandom. (I have so many of them. I can't just

escape those fanfics that wills themselves to

burst outta my head... My parents told me to

run and I didn't listen. LOL!) I'll do my best for

you! (-And all my other readers! Wassup?) I'm

hoping that you continue to support me. I will

beg. I will seriously beg. You're just TOO nice!

 **To: YoshinoSaram.** (Hey, sister! I don't need to

make this long. I could literally just say this to

your face... Nope.) I love you, sister. You are so

crazy!- When I am timid. You are TOO serious...

Where I am insane! We're opposites! Blue and a

(girly-girl) pink. Either ways, I'm literally closest

to you than any of our other siblings. You are in

our room like... just there!... Cut the Korean dub!

I'm an otaku! I can't understand your linggo! I'm

human. Peace! Just kidding! Seriously. Thanks!

(I'm not kidding about the human part, though!)

 **Now, finally!- To our most deserved winner!!!...**

 **SHANDYCANDY! CHAMP! HOW'S LIFE!? Do not**

 **answer that.** I admit that you may have not- er,

read the guidelines to saying "Peace-and-Thank

-Yous!" But, I can't blame you. Not when I live by

another motto (-apparently I have a lot of those

things!-) "It's not the students. It's the teachers."

(Just think of what that means to you.) I am so

sorry. I should've been more thorough with the

guidelines. Instructions can be boring. I just can

NOT overlook how touching your comment is! I

give ya OC (Own Character) position in my story!

You're hired, missy! Welcome aboard the ship! I

need ya to send a PM or comment about YOUR

character! See ya around! This'll be BADICAL!!!!!

 ** _DUE DATE OF: OC Submission is tomorrow! I still_**

 ** _have to write and edit a bunch of things in here!_**


	42. 37- Roam around the city!

Bessie's orbs twinkled in delight. After saving herself that very day when she told Marinette the breaking news, their team started shooting a short music video that will be the opening number- before the double date fan service show. ("Yep! The Law has done it again!" She triumphantly told.)

Turns out, Bridgette was reluctant about joining the show, too. But after Bessie revealed that she will be seeing that favorite cousin of hers from Paris, acting as their favorite hero's medieval girl, getting a date with one of the biggest musical icons on Europe (-She would not admit stalking-), and having her high paycheck with a decent allowance for their so-called date... How can ANYONE possibly refuse!!?

Especially, if a person provides unlimited possibilities! "Is this really necessary?" Marinette asked the girl in charge- for the umpteenth time. "What did YOU think we're here in London for? Fun!? Now, go on! Pretend the cameras aren't following you guys around the place and have fun!" Said a VERY psyched Bessie. "Remember: You four will end date time at the Opera House. Where your play will be shown!"

Byzer said as he read their schedule. "A Super Sweet clip- might I add." He chuckled. "Come on, boy! We are wasting romance here! We better leave them so they could get the time to be less- awkweird." Bessie told as she pulled their only sane crew member away from the pair of... couples.

Adrien scratched his neck, Marinette held her arm, and an introvert Felix merely glanced anywhere but Bridgette. All hopes of saving themselves from awkwardness gone way south. Adrien and Marinette had worn their Egyptian hero costumes. Felix and Bridgette wore medieval costumes...

Though the pair's clothings were good enough to be quite modern, the masks on the Parisian duo made them shine.

Inspired by the heroes of Paris! (You know that you all got your own styles. So, go ahead!- And imagine them as how you like them! By the way, they'll be touring London! Duh!) The fact that they were all dressed as these world famous Parisian heroes- made them quite the eye candy!

Bridgette (-A.K.A the Bessie 2.0-) couldn't last that long, of course! Since she and Felix are the already familiar with it all, they could tour the newbies! Brilliant! Yes! She's super brilliant! Hah! Ha!- Imagine this creepy face that she must be doing by now. She just need someone to speak up!

"OHKEY!" (Unfortunately, that someone was her.) "F-Felix! Since you and I are already acquainted with the place, it's best if WE tour our cousins around, yes?" Felix had looked away from the scenery and towards the older bluenette. It wasn't a bad idea at all. But, what place could he possibly propose!!? Adrien and Marinette looked at their respective cousins like faithful students who were given their chance to get an A! Felix might not know where to go. Bridgette- on the other hand, might or might not have- researched an extremely long list of London's most beautiful places! The group agreed to follow the new leader girl as they went off to stroll by the Thames- Bankside.

Mari and Adrien having much more experience with what they're wearing. While Bridgette and Felix have more- with where they're going. "Do you think that Bessie still got our back- on camera-lock?" Adrien asked, hoping to start up a conversation. Seeing that he's now in costume- Marinette calmed her nerves and shrugged. "Knowing Bessie- I don't think it would be possible to shake her off!" She chuckled. Adrien laughed at the thought. So, they started a banter...

"I'm pretty sure she's the class clown type."

"No. If she's a school girl... I'd name her... Class prez."

"No one could take your position, M'lady."

"How can you say so, kitty?"

"Because you already stole the position in my heart!"

"Cough- FLIRT -Cough!"

Byzer (-who was currently behind the trees-) moved away- from a fuming Bessie. Silently thinking, 'Cool it, Byzer! I'm sure she can smell fear!' Bessie was mumbling on and on about why -of all things- was she the one being tortured!!?

Everyone's pretty sure that it was the other way around...


	43. 38- Stranger claimed fur-iend!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **Sorry if I'm not updating much! Life, right? Speaking of it, Shandy Candy, I know you might be busy with school life (or mostly, life in general). So, I just used your own profile character. I'm not dead. So, don't think I'm giving up here. Because no one gives up on Miraculous, kids! And WOO-HOO! Season two is coming soon! (PAAAAARTTTTYYY!) Oh, SHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! What? I'm not ganna curse! I am too diligent to even cuss anything! (Unless I'm mad.) Get ready, readers! Because the story's continuing on full swing! And I'm in the mood to give 'em!**

 **Some people are asking why I'm so detailed. It's because some people never heard about Miraculous before! Like a bunch of my recently turned Miraculouser friends! -I want to advertise this to the newbies... I have been in there, too!**

 **Also, I blame getting my gadget confiscated, if I don't give chapters out that much. Busy with school and so much of the ideas. I can't catch up. The next chapter is already out on my gadget. Don't know when I could post it. It's quite a toughie. But, all the more fluffy! Shandy Candy's very first appearance in my story! YAY! (Ugh! So. Tired... Must. Go!)**

 **Oh! And to those who live in Singapore, I am going for an eager first trip outside my country there! So... Um, nihao? I'll be there on July. 20. 2017. Thursday! My birthday is at July. 18! So, that's a thing. Here's my gift! From me to ya!**

 **I still don't own Miraculous Ladybug. (How sad.) Oh! And Shandy Candy is sole property of... Well, ShandyCandy! If you're all ready, let's get it on with the cha~pie! Hm... Pie?**

 **Hey! I LOVE pies (in the face)! \\(0v0)/**

 **_Story Line_**

Bessie peeked out from the bushes. Her camera crew just followed the snappy girl around as she sees fit. She made it clear that they want them all to survey the area- making sure to be as hidden as possible.

What they didn't expect, is for a stranger to appear behind that black haired leader... She was a blondie with crimson AND amythst highlights on her hair! Oh, wow! Really? (Oh, right. I'm not supposed to be asking that... I'm the author.) The unknown female tapped Bessie's shoulder.

For a moment, they could swear that she flew up. "Ah! J-J Flip! What the ZIP!? I'M DOING INNOCENT THINGS!" They stumbled as the leader girl freaked out. Bessie chuckled a bit out of nervousness. Once out of her reverie, she looked up to see a fiery crimson/orange eye AND a deep amythst blue eye. Oddly enough, this pair belonged to ONE person.

She wore purple and white clothings. With pink AND black accessories. Her face was a cross between startled and a bit more amused. (A bit... and more? That's confusing.) In Bessie's embarrassed state, Byzer asked the stranger for her. "Who are you and why did you do that?"

"I'M supposed to be the one asking that! Why are you two snooping around? I could call up cops! Honestly, this isn't how I plan to spend my vacation." This stranger told them the last two in a hushed whisper. "I am Bessie. And this is Byzer. We're not snooping around! We may not look like it, but we're on a special undercover mission. Helping coupl- ah! That's classified. But, we really need to be left alone at the moment. We deal with secret dimension organizatio-!"

Bessie's 'SERIOUS' tone was interrupted by the stranger's deadpanned line. "You're foreigners- trying to stalk people on their dates." Bessie stuttered, "Wh-What!? Psh! No! Arp! Wh-What makes you think- EH!... You're too good at this. I don't even know who you are!" Bessie deflated.

"The name's Shandy Candy... And those are JUST my first names." Strang- er, Shandy Candy introduced. "Really!!? Is there anyone who teased you for that?" Bessie asked. "No way. They wouldn't dare cross me! Guess I'm just way too cool for them to handle! -Why? Do you... think I'm weird!?"

"Not at all! I just wanted to say- that you shouldn't believe 'em! But, it seems that you're tough. You can handle it." At that, Shandy Candy smiled. Until- "I should give you some sort of a nickname. I give everyone nicknames! Hm... Um. ShanCan? No. Andy? Pfft! Nah! Shady? Ugh! Where is my element!? I'm out of the zone!... AHA! Sweet! I'll call you Sweet! Like Doux! Are you French?" Bessie babbled. "That nickname is rather off. But, no. I'm not."

The blond answered. "Okay! Wanna come with us, Sweet? We really DO work for a company! And we're in the middle of a scheme- innngh, I meant- shooting!" Bessie told. That new girl looked at Byzer with questioning eyes and asked, "Is she ALWAYS like this?" Byzer sighed in defeat. "Yes. If you could, please bear with it."

Shandy Candy looked back at Bessie. "Who are we giving love magic to, anyways?" Bessie showed her a neat small whiteboard. (Where in the world did she get that from!?) It had the words- "If you know Ladybug and Chat Noir, then I am sure that you know who Marinette and Adrien is- from their music videos." With that, Shandy Candy squealed (in her hand. Careful not to get caught by the ship, girl)! "This is not a joke, right? They're really here!?" She asked them.

"Yes. And I'm the one in charge of making them famous!" Bessie answered. "In that case, I am in! They're my OTP!!" Shandy Candy exclaimed. "OhThe- What!?" Bessie tilted a little. "One True Pairing... I think what fangirls call them in this time of age." Byzer explained. "What are you? Some- I dunno- Grandma or something!? You sound old!"

Bessie giggled. Byzer blushed... Shandy Candy gave them a knowing look. A mischievous one at that. "Looks like we have another OTP in our hands." She whispered to herself. "A what!?" Bessie noticed that and asked. "Ah! NOTHING!" Shandy Candy exclaimed. The three looked back at their- 'prey' and one thing was clear here...

Oh yeah. We ship them.


	44. 39- Lucky coincidences!

"Seriously! If anyone caught even a glimps of you- M'lady- being anything less than perfect, I would give them half of our family's saved euros with no regrets!" Adri- er, Chatton cooed at Mari- BUG!- I mean, Ladybug!

"Then, you owe me quite a lot, kitty! Have you seen me as I wake up in the morning!? I look -and feel- like a zombie!" Ladybug rolled her eyes. They were still at it!- At this Role playing, that is. Since even Felix and Bridgette wore some sort of a Ladybug and Chat Noir costume, they decided to just call their older cousins with their real names. (MUCH to Felix's relief.) "Are you o'fur'ring me to see that~?" Chat asked with an oh-so sneaky tone. Sly cat!

Ladybug realized her mistake pretty quickly. And it took a LOT of will power to not bash her skull or blush to death... Yes. She can see it now... R.I.P. Marinette Dupain-Cheng... Cause of death? Blushing to death! (Hey! It even rhymed!) She believed that it was possible... VERY possible.

"Sh-Shut up!" Ahh!- The typical comeback when you have nothing else to say! Chat= One! Lady? Zero! Chat smirked. His mini victory was assured! Bridgette led them around... She was like a tour guide! Felix was like a disagreeable ol' tourist. That likes to comment on everything. He claimed- that even he- can find the PERFECT place for them to go...

Oh, how cliché...

"How about... Dans Le Noir!?" Bridgette suggested. "Paris-themed? If we'd want to go french, they could've stayed at Paris! -Or at least go to a place with light." Felix answered. Bridgette pouted. She's been trying to get him to agree to- ANYTHING! He just won't budge! Speaking of budge, they were so busy looking for a place to go, that Bridgette can't even see where she's going... Because the next thing Felix knew, is that he was tugged down with her- tripping over a whole lot of nothing. With WIDE eyes- he fell on top of her!

Well, this just got interesting... Felix blushed when he saw his arms stretched out at the side of her head. Bridgette's head was still spinning from the fall... She haven't noticed -yet! There were only three or four strangers around. None of them seems to bother much about the awkward two. In this situation, they should be happy to have life so busy. I would be embarrassed, if some people stopped to look off from their lives just to see that sight. Unlucky for the both of them, as soon as Bridgette recovered, she squeaked. At this, Ladybug and Chat stopped their tracks.

They're apparently walking ahead... And when they looked back, they began bursting into a fit of laughter! "Felix! I-I'd never thought-! MY ice-of-a-cousin!!? -How bold! Attacking a lady in public!? Never thought you had it in you! Guess I was wrong!" Chat wheezed out. He's out of breath from an overload of his cousin's embarrassed face and the irony... -This happened a lot of times with him and his REAL lady!

Said lady was actually just recovering from laughter. Poor girl -nearly thought she'd get her rib broken from laughing! "W-We can explain!" Felix stammered! His blush popped a lot of color from his usually dull pale cheeks... Bridgette is also blushing. For another reason... One: He ISN'T getting off! Two: His face was so close! Three: She made him red! A blush from an Agreste (-rival to Gabriel's coldness-) is a rare sight! And... HE'S ADORABLE! SHE made this happen to him! Albeit- indirectly. But, this is one grade-A material!

"Sure~! Keep telling yourselves that! Because that is what they all say! Skip-the-flirt-and-down-with-the-dirt is how ya play, is it now? Well, we'll leave you guys to it!" Ladybug's snickering made Felix explode into an even MORE vibrant red! Wow... That's so much blood. He scampered off of an awkward girl. He helped her up before running to convince the younger duo that it was all an accident.

Bridgette felt her legs wobble as she walked. To give their cousins a mind-changer, Felix quickly suggested that new landmark- The View From The Shard! It worked. So, these quad went off. With the incident still fresh from their older cousin's mind! So, THAT just happened... But, how?


	45. 40- Behind the Curtains!

Bessie, Shan- uh!- Sweet, Byzer, and the other members of the crew were hiding behind the most unnoticed places. It was led by Bessie, of course! (THIS happened before that- uh, little Felix incident.) "Okay, you two! Operation: S.H.I.P C.A.N.O.N is officially a go!" Bessie proclaimed.

"S.H.I.P C.A.N.O.N?" Sweet asked. "Exactly! My Operation: Save Hilarious Ideal Pairings! Creating Acronyms... Newer Or Nastier." Bessie said the last part, albeit hesitantly. It's a work in progress. "Newer Or Nastier?" Byzer questioned.

"Well, I was ganna use Now Or Never. But, someone came first dibs and already left a tab. I can't change it. The local A.C.R.O.N.Y.M.Senter had their eyes on us." Bessie told. It made the two Shippers by her side to blink in confusion. I wonder if they're going to ask about that 'Senter' thing.

"Isn't center spelled with a C?" That wasn't... what I had in mind... Shandy Candy looked at Byzer, weirdly... Of all the things he could've asked. Really!? She sighed. Bessie just answered, "Well, it was SOMEONE'S idea of crafty~!" That tone implied something else. But, she continued.

"Come on, S.N.D crew! Let's go make some music magic!" Bessie exclaimed. "S.N.D?" Shandy asked. "Yep! Shippers Next Door! C'mon!" Bessie pulled the two over and carried a large bag pack that didn't compliment her tiny frame.

"Bessie, what do you mean by music magic?" Byzer looks uneasy. He feels like the leader girl is brewing something- embarrassing! And whoever falls into her trap is surely to spend a long time of a silly red-faced problem.

"And what's with that bag?" Sweet pointed out. "Oh! It has our secret weapons inside. It's a corny plan. -But, A PLAN! Nonetheless." Bessie stopped and took out two items.

(Tools-Of-The-Day:)

(T.R.I.G.G.E.R:)

(Totally Regular Item.)

(Guy and Girl's Embarrassment. Rope.)

(C.A.M.E.R.A:)

(Catching A Match Easier and a Romance Attractor.)

"So, here's the plan~!" (After explaining things.) "Are ya all aware of what to do now?" Bessie asked. "Yep. It's just SO cheesy... It might actually work! -I would get the other end of the rope. While Bessie will take the other. We will hide." Sweet explained their parts first. "After you two -take your positions, I will set the camera up and alert the rest of our crew to seal the live romance on their memories. Camera stuffs and all." Byzer continued. "-And the rest goes to the victims. Hah, ha! S.N.D rules! Let's get to work! Leggo!" At this, the three ran off to do their parts.

Rope? Check!

Camera? Check!

Ships? Check!

Food? Double check times infinity!

"Yes! Everything is going according to plan."

"You sound like Hawkmoth..."

"Though, much more successful."

"Why, thank you! I was going for that look."

The two sighed at Bessie's 'nefarious' antics. Shandy was wondering what she agreed to. Oh, yeah... For their ships!

Now we wait... and the wait is over! Their plan worked! At that, Bessie became a squealing mess.

"She really ships hard, huh?" Shandy Candy asked. "Yeah. Shamefully so." Byzer sweat-dropped -and they continued staring at their crime boss- uh, leader girl... Who was now rolling around the London dirt... They slowly backed away and pretend as if they had no idea who Bessie was. Didn't work out at all! -Because Bessie just ran over towards the two and glomped them to the ground in a bear hug...

A Mexican death bear hug!

Let's just say, those two needed some crutches after that. When Bessie noticed that her targets walked off, she then allowed her hug victims to go and ordered the rest of their crew to follow her. Byzer and Sweet followed, shortly.

After they get the feeling back to their legs. "Okay. Now, it would be all the more perfect, if those duo would allow us to scream- I SHIIIP IT! Don't you think? The viewers would love the comedy." Bessie suggested to her top crew.

Shandy Candy raised an eyebrow at her. "You have to act much more mature than that." Bessie abruptly laid herself on the ground. Then, she hugged her knees. "Uh. What are you doing?" Byzer asked.

"I'm thinking about the meaning of life... LIKE AN ADULT!"


	46. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SUPER IMPORTANT!

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

 _Hey, guys! Bubbly here! I want to explain what I'm planning to do in the next four chapters. It's some_ _thing I've been planning called the four shots!_

 _The_ _four is kinda related to the story- because this progressed_ _when Mari already knew who Chat was... After the picnic. It_ _is located back in Paris! So watch out! I'm still continuing_ _the story as we reach the peak. Also, random fact: I'm off_ _to Hong Kong on Friday! September, 22. 2017! YAY! I'm so_ _happy that I did this to celebrate! So Hong Kong readers, I_ _might see you guys! So... WASSSSUP!?_

 _Heh, he! See ya'll!_ _I planned to post the four shots right away but things got_ _busier than I thought it would be. So I'll just give you this_ _first shot as a teaser. YAY!_

 _P.S. Amino crashed on me. Can't update my blog. (Cries.)_

 _ **BubblySilverSolare05,** BUG OUT!_

 _(I always wanted to say that!)_


	47. 41- Of eyes and LadyNoir!

Ladybug sighed as she took the view in. She just finished her part of the patrol. Chat has yet to arrive. She couldn't belive how far her life moved until she just did. One night, you're nothing but a baker's daughter... and the next thing you know, you're wearing spandex and a mask. Bearing a name that descended from spacetime itself or holding an alternate face that stands as a beacon of hope and being a hero that belongs to all... Her life moves too fast.

Yet she adored it all the same. Meanwhile, a black cat got cozy on a Parisian roof. His expression's a daze as -silent like a stray- he watched the spot of red on the eiffel tower. He's really smitten, isn't he? He bounded from rooftop to rooftop as he followed his heartstring. For there was only one and it solely belonged to his lady. He admired her so.

Ladybug sensed her partner drawing near. Ladybug isn't so sure how she did it. She just did. But she could blame this sixth sense to finding out who his alternate persona is. It just comes naturally. "M'lady." Chat Noir greeted as suave as he could. (And he pretty much could.)

Ladybug turned to her dark knight or prince in leather. It's real fun spending pointless banters with him. "Minou." As she said this, Chat gave her hand a kiss. Like always. But Ladybug felt something different. As Ladybug, she found this action as nothing more than platonic. As for Mari...

That's a different story altogether.

"Good evening. How was the patrol, M'lady?" Chat started. Ladybug shrugged, "No big. This part of the patrol was as dead as the night. No akumas. No nothing. How about on your side?" The cat smiled triumphantly. "Caught me two 'kitnappers' before anyone could even be cat napped! Not a problem too big, too!" Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I trust that you did well, Chatton. But those cat puns are really making me question you." She responded. Chat did a face of mock hurt and Ladybug just poked a tongue out. Cute. But then... Chat got serious. He just can't get over it. The time when Mari and his other self went to a picnic as it ended, Plagg told him that Marinette wasn't Ladybug. It confused him. He didn't know what to feel after that.

He just couldn't believe it for some reason. So he decided, if he can't find Ladybug out of the mask, then he'd look for her in them. He just need to notice things he couldn't note before. Ladybug sweat-dropped. Chat Noir was lost in his own little world that he didn't notice the moment where he was already drilling his lady into a tense wall.

"Cha-Chat!?" Chat Noir stopped drillin- I mean, staring. Her heart stopped momentarily as Chat just blinked like a real goof. Then, he realized what he had just done -and yelped. A chain reaction spurred. Which led him backing away off to the railings. Ladybug luckily caught him in time. He got so red that, if he wasn't wearing a mask, he might pass on as a Ladybug too! "Chat Noir!? What's wrong!?" Ladybug's worry didn't ease the fact that her face was so close!

He could literally smell vanilla. "Are you feeling right? You look so red! CHAT! You're burning! -Why didn't you tell me! You look SICK!" Ladybug rambled on -and Chat could only nod. "Why, thank you." Ladybug glared at her partner. "I'm not taking your tomfoolery, Chat Noir!"

"Well, I AM a tomcat. So..." Ladybug face palmed at his so called answer. "But seriously, M'lady! I'm not sick! I just..." What was he supposed to say!? The fact that she was so close, he could lean in and- "-HAT! CHAAT! You're spacing out on me again." Ladybug huffed. He smiled pathetically.

That's all he could really do. "Well, if there's nothing else, I would like to go home now, Chat." But wait! Wasn't there a thing that he's supposed to be doing right now!? "WAIT! I-" Chat grabbed her wrist just before she could bounce off... He still needs to observe her, right?

And you know that cliché moment you see on chick flicks all the time? When guy pulls girl, girl falls over guy, and at the end: they both fall over. Yep... THAT just happened. At least this one had a twist... Since Ladybug stood on a rail, she was pulled by Chat Noir's force and fell straight to his arms. PRINCESS STYLE! (-You're very welcome!) There is this awkward silence... "CHAT! PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A PRINCESS, YOU KNOW!" Ladybug's face was beat red. Ya can't even separate her mask from her face!

She squirmed and finally hopped off of this poor Chat. "G-GOOD NIGHT!" She exclaimed, loudly. Those who are very much disturbed by this noise... get off our case! -There's a very beautiful plot going on here! Ladybug bounded off.

But this time... Chat was frozen stiff. The thought had just returned to haunt him... Her eyes! They reminded him of a certain someone. Someone special... Someone who he'll be giving a visit to clear some things up... tonight!

 _See ya soon, Princess~!_


	48. 42- Of hugs and MariChat!

**_I'm back... again! And since yesterday, one of my siblings celebrated her fancy-shmancy (-that's a real word now-) 7th birthday I decided to be the sweet soul that I am (not) and give you guys the second part of the Four Shots! Enjoy, ma chérie! (Whoo! That's a long chapter!) But, let's see where this goes... because I honestly also have no idea._ _Thanks for making an effort and reading this guys! Write_ _"Peace and_** **Chao!" -on your next comment and I would give YOU a shout out! HOORAH!**

 **=Story Line=**

Marinette was stretching her arms. It was good to sketch at night. Specifically because it is the dear moon that get all the young artists inspired. But she was getting tired. It was eleven in the evening. Tikki was sound asleep in that made-up bed she sewn together (after squashing the poor kwami in her sleep. Yeah. She rolls a lot.)

Marinette smiled at the thought of her loving kwami. She was just too adorable to take seriously at times. This got the bluenette to pause and think of her -other miraculous partner... Chat Noir acted weirdly earlier. Well, he's always weird. But tonight was just way beyond comfort zone.

Meanwhile, a charismatic cat was bounding from rooftop to rooftop. His powers re-energized and his mind focused at the goal at hand. He needs to see a certain royalty just to clear things up. Chat Noir finally spotted the balcony. It was filled with pots and plants. How very ~Marinette.

Chat bounded over to that balcony and took an insy peek inside to see what his princess might be up to. Her room was clean except for her desk of inspirations. There's the design ideas she have hanged on the wall. He could only see one of his alternate persona's magazines next to the girl. He purred a bit in delight. So his princess must think worthy of his modeling skills. Heh, he, he~!

How very Chat. But seriously, this is the first time he saw a picture of him -or his other self- on Marinette's room. To be finally recognized by the aspiring designer felt great! It was actually because Marinette hadn't bothered to return her Adrien posters, magazines, profile pictures, and other merchandise in her room. She was too busy with the new music videos. (No. She was NOT making excuses to be a lazy eclair... maybe.) And she finally knew who Adrien is.

On the inside, he is an alley- no. A stray cat seems much more suitable to describe who he is... Plus, Chat kept his surprise visits... One time, it was so surprising that she almost threw the closest thing next to her. (*Ehem* Tikki. Poor kwami.) Good thing she caught herself in the nick of time. -That was way too close! -Hopefully, tonight's shock as Ladybug, would refrain him from visiting her.

(But since I love my readers and torturing my characters, look who's about to swagger in the room like he owns the place -right now!) Chat Noir pulled the trapdoor open. -He really needs to remind his princess to lock that. What if it attracts uninvited guests? Oh! His poor princess!

What would she do without him? And so, like an uninvited guest, he decided to bask his princess with his presence... Of course this surprised Marinette and all Chat got was a pillow ...on the face. "Looks like I just found out why they call this thing a throw pillow." Chat commented. (Really!?)

He was thrown out of balance and was sitting on the floor of the VERY pink room. He was just rubbing his assaulted face before standing up and bowing politely to his royalty. "Where are my manners?" (Not here, apparently.) "Sorry to drop in so late, princess." (Chat. I'm pretty sure time is the least of her concerns with you right now.)

Marinette quickly ran next to him to apologize and to get her secret weapon- *EHEM* -I mean, her pillow back. She returned to her spinning chair. Only this time, she made it so she was facing him. "What brings the hero Paris back in my place -THIS late at night?" Marinette asked.

Chat Noir stammered. He hadn't thought of that! (He can't just go on saying- "Hey, purr-incess! I am not exactly your knight in black leather but your prince in white jacket! We had a chat earlier. Or we MIGHT have. But I keep seeing a lady in you! So if you could just call a magical Kwami and transform now, that would be VERY helpful!" -Yeah. That's not happening.) -He really don't think before he leap. Ugh!

"I- uh, wanted to- weeeeelllll, check. Up. On. You... Yeah! I wanted to do exactly that! Yes!" Chat Noir said, nervously. Marinette thought that it was a good enough excuse for a visit. Or for hiding something... But it wasn't her business.

Chat must be nervous because of what happened to him. Was falling to his arms really that startling to him that he shortcuts in front of girls now? She hope not. But she was glad about thinking ahead and putting Tikki's bed away. It would be hard to explain how she got a Kwami in the first place... Since Chat Noir was so busy with interacting with the princess, he didn't even think of sensing her bedroom- for her ladybug kwami. -And thank goodness for that, too!

"Well, Ok? But is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Marinette asked as she eyed her partner. "Nothing -really! I-I just wanted a company of a good friend." Chat began to fumble with his fingers, as if it was fascinating enough for his attention. Marinette shrugged. Sure. She could let this slide. She doesn't want to worry about the fact that he's a model that she crushes on in his double life. Ignoring also the fact that she got unintentionally friend-zoned by him...

She had enough panicking for one night! Thank you VERY much! So, she breathed out and let her sweet side to take over. "Of course, Chat. If I may be of any assistance to a... good friend, you may stay." (Friend-zone retuuuuuuurned!- Oh BOOM! He just got burned by a savage!) Chat laughed, weakly. He hopped into a pillow couch.

They began to talk like best friends would -and Chat even forgot about his reason for going there... Until he finally remembered. The cat wanted to slap his forehead. Maybe bang it instead... After remembering his purpose here, he stared intensely at the bluenette's eyes.

The girl in pajamas was taken back. Well, this is awkward now. Was there something in her face? Meanwhile, Chat's in a mental turmoil. He was RIGHT! Marinette's eyes! She has the same eyes as Ladybug's! -Marinette's gears were turning, too, as she finally got a hint... Let's see... intense- no... DESPERATE staring, pouty lips, blushing cheeks, and momentary silence. She understands the signal now! Her Chatton must be feeling lonely! (I could see you all falling down in an Anime Style.) Okay. So, she didn't understand.

Still, that didn't stop her from standing up, walking over to Chat, and hugging him... Wait. WHAAAT!? (Why did I write that!?) Adrien's earlier thoughts disappeared in an instant. His face exploded red and we could literally see smoke on his head right now... Marinette, being Marinette, was quite oblivious about this. And continued to hug her kitty.

She even started scratching his head a little bit. Mari just wants to comfort her friend the best she could. Chat must have gotten lonely when she left him as Ladybug earlier... Is that why he pulled her back? (No. That's most definitely NOT the reason at all!... But please continue.) Marinette's train of thoughts made her forget her surroundings.

Mari didn't notice that the hug was getting longer than an intended platonic hug. Her hand was getting closer to the "fake" cat ears on Adrien's head.. And it was really getting comfortably warm in her room than it was necessary. His mind was cursing Marinette's sweet hand, his stomach is filled with akumas, his throat wants to purr-rrrrrrrr, and his eyes wants to sleep. Most of all, he wants to go run away with Marinette's bed and replace it with his. Hers looks so homely and much more cat-friendly... Specially with that giant cat pillow. Ugh! He wants to take it to his house! He has no home. House. That was the word for it.

House?... HOUSE! -He needs to go home before Gorilla or Natalie sees him gone! Maybe worse. His father! With this new found fear, Chat (hesitantly) pried himself away from Marinette's -comforting... hug. He didn't know what made her do it. He didn't know if he should be thankful. It made going so much harder. He opened her window and said a quick goodbye. "I forgot about an errand! Thanks for your -time... See you tomorrow, Princess!" He smiled. This little slip-up didn't go -unnoticed. Marinette would be surprised, if only she didn't know who he really is. So, she just bid...

"Don't worry, Chat... I got you." And that, she did.


	49. My brother: The kid genius (My Note)

_I know. I know. I haven't posted for a whole MONTH or so! Bear with me or leave me... I'm cool either ways. Just so you know, our WiFi broke down. And right now, we only have a temporary one. So, I had to write it like... so. It's longer than my usual ones. But, we are nearly in the end... Of the four shots at least. And it's Dec. 23. 2017! Almost Christmas! Happy Holidays to all of you guys and may all your wishes come true... (Unless if it's bad like trying to rule the world or anything. I wouldn't let you!... I planned to be the world overload/dictator first! Long, long ago! So hah!) Fanfic Finatic! This is terrific- oh forget it..._

 _Let's start it in a fun story time!_

 _Why did I choose my youngest sibling out of all of us for a random author content? WELP! Just read the title... Up there... Yep... ANYWHO! Here's a little fun!_

 _WADDUP, LITTLE KITS AND PUPS!?_

 _Today, I would be telling you a real story of mine that revolved around my baby brother. Don't worry, they're very short just like attention span... I believe that's proof enough. I just thought it would be funny... Please take note... he's still FOUR during these times..._

 ** _=Story Line=_**

" _Yu (codename for brother), what are you doing?_ "

" _Just..._ "

" _Just? What!? JUST WHAT!?_ "

" _Just kidding!_ "

" _THE FUDGE!!!" (I fricken' died.)_

 ** _=Other Story Line=_**

" _Guess what. The other day, I asked my brother what he wanted for Christmas so that I could get it for him... and he enthusiastically raised his hands and said. "A HAPPY NEW YEARS!" So yeah. Apparently, I won't be spending this year... Yessss!_ " (Fist pump.)

 ** _Okay! Now to bug out for a non-cannon story time._**

 ** _Again, comments wouldn't hurt... Specially when they only fire me up more to continue this. Because in reality... I'm gaining more and more insecurities. But don't worry I'll stay optimistic._**

 ** _So until then, this is:_**

 ** _-BubblySilverSolare05!_**

 ** _(Leaving you with yet another unacceptable chap (crap).)_**

 ** _"Stay Sweet!"_**


	50. 43- Of duty and Ladrien!

**_Sorry, guys. I almost permanently posted the wrong chapter! Oopsies!_**

 ** _=Story line=_**

Adrien was seating comfortably in his room. Sure. There was this devastating silence in the air. Most likely from a (not-so-) fatherly Agreste. But nothing he wasn't used to... Plagg on the other hand... "I'M STARVING!"

His kwami complained. "But, Plagg! I fed you just literally a minute ago!" Adrien rolled his eyes as he returned to his (MUCH) more important business. Scanning the Ladyblog for his so called lady love. He sighed, dreamily. His head's personal dream bubble going wild. If not only for Plagg...

"One minute. Thirty-eight -NO! Thirty-nine seconds! I know -because I've been counting." Plagg reasoned. Adrien took a deep breath and sighed. Well, there goes that peace and quiet fantasy. "And since when did a school hater become a school calculator?" Adrien asked as he raised a brow.

"When a Chat Noir became The Cat Nerd." Plagg retorted. Adrien huffed. He knew that Plagg wouldn't stop whining until he get what he wants. Even if Plagg wouldn't call his obnoxious pleas for whining. Adrien stood up and walked over to his mini fridge. (Darn this rich boy.) He had to lock the thing at times. Plagg might be able to pass through, if he wasn't so lazy to. Plagg complains that it takes his so-needed energy and unless Adrien doesn't want to be Chat Noir anymore, stinky cheese is the way to go.

That and Plagg's just too lazy to. Ah~! typical demanding and needy cat... Just as Adrien was about to reach in and grab the wheel of camembert, a flash of red hue caught a majority of his attention. His senses alerted and his feline side calling. His body moved automatically and slammed the fridge close. Plagg exclaimed in surprise. But Adrien's mind was thinking too fast to notice it.

Adrien practically ran over his (-huge (stainless-)) window to spot a red lady on spots. (Ha! Spot puns. *Author slaps face.*) Plagg dived and hid -after realization, while Adrien eagerly opened his window. There she was... Radiant as a red sunset. Clear as day. He practically swooned.

Meanwhile, the red clad heroine had no idea of this little... er, admirer gazing at her. Ladybug just came back from a very too-calm-for-his-own-good Master Fu with some very mind boggling news. -She didn't know where she went off to. She just needed to. Uh. Run her mind and body, that is.

She was in her own little world... But instead of her fangirl fantasies, her mind consisted of serious battle plans -and new techniques needed to save her beloved Paris and not to mention -the world! Of course her thoughts just HAD to be rudely interrupted by some... fan, was it? It sounds like a fan. "LADYBUG! MISS LADYBUG! OVER HERE!"

Yeah. Sounds about right. Ladybug stopped on a random tree and gave a sharp glare to whoever was calling her. It surprised her that the last person she needs right now got her attention. Adrien. Well, this is ganna be a distraction...

Why does it always involve a blondie!? She sighed. But if her partner was calling for her, then that must also mean he has something important to say. So with that, the red clad heroine bounded towards the civilian. Adrien have a single thought running circles on his head...

'Shoot! I have nothing to say!'

Cursed needy instincts! His inner Chat Noir was purring in joy but Adrien wanted nothing more than to claw his head in. How so? No idea. Instead, he tried to think of a smooth conversation starter. Anything to deem worthy of a young heroine's time... And He blanked out with this:

"H-How are y-you today!?"

He cursed himself.

Ladybug was taken aback from her serious stupor. Deep as it is, she didn't really think that he would call her over- in her heroine alter-ego nonetheless -for something so, uh, what's the word? Unimportant... To be nice, let us just call it- simple. But the question at hand, wasn't anything close to simple. To her, at least. Sure!

She would be happy to answer that she's doing quite fine. Great -even! -If she wasn't only feeling so blue. These new revelations were taking its toll on her -and the pressure of donning the mask was getting heavier and heavier. Every battle felt like war.

So really- was she actually okay?

Doesn't seem like it.

Ladybug sighed. She thought that she should at least tell these things to someone. Someone who understands the burden that comes along to whoever bears the mask. And who else could provide such needed comfort? -Other than her ever so sly Chat Noir -himself? She locked gazes with his piercing green eyes. Curious to see where she's taking this to. Seeing and wondering. Might as well get over this.

Adrien didn't know what to think. (He never did.) He knew that something was wrong. -Or... at least, something was making his lady feel uncomfortable. -Oh man! Did he just disturb her -again!? "Great JOB, Adrien! See a lady in red, let yourself get out of control, and embarrass yourself at the process!" His mind practically snorted. Sarcasm was dripping with his tone. But he went back to reality.

Ladybug just sighed and he knew what that meant. "Is- er, Is there something wrong?" Adrien asked. Ladybug looked at him and he was (once again) enraptured in her eyes. To see it up close and without his mask in the way, was truly hypnotizing. He shooked his head (mentally -of course). It isn't exactly the time to admire his partner's... gorgeous... heavenly... blue... eyes- ADRIEN, SNAP OUT OF IT!

He blinked. Ladybug just said something and he missed it all. "Uhm, sorry. C-Could you... repeat that?" Adrien hid his embarrassment in a smile. Which Ladybug only returned, weakly. "I said... I-I'm not... I'm not fine." She said.

Adrien flinched. She sounds so... dull. What happened? "It might not be a big help or anything but... would you like it if I listen to your... uh, situation?" Adrien offered. Now that made the red clad heroine smile... genuinely this time. "I'd really need that." With that, she began. From her fears and self-doubt. To her battle plans and crafty little ideas.

Adrien listened. And it was a LOT to take in. He never did know how vulnerable she could be. He never saw her like this before. She was always this sassy front that scoffs in battle, as if it was nothing... And for some reason, he was just falling harder and harder for her.

Plus, hearing her confess her deepest emotions outside the mask was rejuvenating. (Though he could've wished for a different type of confession next time.) "I-I think I... I don't deserve to be Ladybug anymore." With that, Adrien's eyes widened as he agaped. Oh gosh. Let it not be... It... It can't be... He must've heard her wrong. Yes. Right. That's-

"Everything is just getting out of hand... This is more than I ever asked for in life. It's so... frustrating! I feel like I'm a mask. Just hiding more than doing anything. All those old battles doesn't seem like me... I-I thought I got over these feelings before. It might just be anxiety -but it doesn't feel that horrible. Maybe it's just me -in general." At Ladybug's self-deprecating words, she confirmed it.

Adrien was at the lost for what to say. He mostly felt that his mask was his gateway. An exit to his fake persona. It pained him that his lady- of all people -(brave, strong, and resilient-) would ever feel otherwise. It seems that he had been wrong all along.

But it didn't sit well with him at all. Adrien felt that... this... something -couldn't be right. He didn't know what it was... He had to think for a moment but when he felt that he had it, it was in a form of a question clawing out of his mind...

Despite Ladybug's Insecurities, he just had to ask... "If it really bothers you to wear the mask..." Adrien trailed off... Ladybug looked at him, cautiously... Clinging to his every word as if it was her own lifeline. Adrien was getting self-conscious... Afraid he might be stepping on some untold boundaries but he had to go on eventually.

The truth is, Ladybug was only worried that he might ask her to reveal herself. She doesn't know how to handle him as Chat at times. Much less as Adrien! But his question is nothing of that sort... In fact, it surprised her... She hadn't expected- this! "Then why did you become Ladybug in the first place?" At this, she was left to ponder. Watching the sunset that -she had no idea- was actually used by the smitten blonde to compare her figure of allure.

 ** _=End for now=_**

 ** _Hey! I just realized... Adrien didn't speak out a single pun this-_**

Adrien re-entered the scene as he ran his hands over his perfectly managed mess of rich golden hair. (Darn this boy.) He sighed. "Well, that sure did place me..." Plagg flew out as he heard Adrien trail off. A look of horror pass inside the kwami's eyes. "Oh gosh. Adrien. No! Just leave it-" Plagg tried to protest. Oh demigod! He swear to cheese- But there was no stopping his host. "-On the SPOT!"

 ** _Crud._**

 ** _WELP! That just about ruined it._**

 ** _And there goes all the shame he has left on him._**


	51. 44- Of Reds and Adrienette!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Soooooooo... this is awkweird... Um... Sorry? I know! I know! My last update was in 2017 and now it's 2018! I'm a horrible author for letting my readers wait. Well, if any of them are even left... I will still finish this story. I can't excuse my disappointing behavior for this one, but I just got my mojo tonight. It probably won't last, so I decided to make the most of it. Plus, I just realized that the other part of the Four Shots were so depressing. What have I been eating? Ugh... Sugar high. Anywho! Here's a fluffy chappie to brighten your day (I hope)! I tried, okay? Ugh. I need to lie down. (Wait. I already am. Ugh! Mind, where na you?) Anywho, it's a school night so... Yep. See ya'll, peas!

(Yes. Peas.)

 _With love-of-every-flavor,_

 **Bubbly, BUG OUT!**

 **_ Roll on chappie~!_**

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, Marinette went to school with a skip in her step. The talk she- Ladybug -had with Adrien last night is really reassuring. It helped her sort out those feelings of insecurities even if it was only for a little while. But help is help! And she was happy to receive some for once... Plus, HE'S ADRIEN! Marinette released a dreamy sigh... Adrien!

The thought of the guy could brighten anyone's day! "Hey, Mariiiiinette! Wait up, girl!" Said girl turned to see her best friend running after her. Once the other reached her, Mari tried to calm her panting friend down- who was crouched to catch her breath. "Well, look who's extra peppy today!"

The brown haired girl smirked as Marinette smiled. Not knowing why she feels bashful all of a sudden. It's just that sometimes, Marinette feels like her best friend could see right through her. "I-I guess I'm just in the mood today because of art class, Alya." She excused.

Alya just hummed in understanding. "I see. Sewing arts is today, isn't it? History of fashion in French history too! So, that's it then, right? I totally get what you mean!" Alya and Marinette walked to class. With Alya's arm slung around Marinette's shoulder. "With you being my partner, I'm sure to get a perfect grade!" Alya grinned as Marinette rolled her eyes. "WE'RE sure to get a perfect grade, you mean."

Alya nodded, enthusiastically. "Sure, Mari! I'm not like a certain Bourgeois, ya know!" Marinette just shrugged as they entered the classroom. All was well and normal in her class. (She was still making goo-goo eyes at a certain model boy, so we can label this as a normal day.) Well... it was. But then we got Art class. Marinette's favorite class.

As usual, she was slaying the unofficial competition in class with her professional seamstress skills! Alya was practically beaming at the very thought of another perfect grade. Everything was normal until it got to their knitting part of the project. Marinette found the perfect shade of red yarn in her sewing basket that she got from her room.

Taking it out, she bounced the ball in her hand. Trying to think of the perfect knitting technique, amount to be used, and what other sewing material could compliment it... But while she did so (absent-mindedly), a pair of green orbs were bouncing as well. Focused as eyes turned into slits.

Adrien was pretty sure his head was also bobbing up and down at this point. He had been commenting on a fabric with Nino when something flashed red at the end of his line of sight. Something akin to a red dot. When he took a peek, he found his head swerving in attention... Red dot. Red dot. Red dot! RED DOT! The idea of him conquering the thing seemed so tempting and the color was alluring enough as it is... Reds... They always slip pass his claws for some reason. What ever that flashy red is... He wants it in his paws!... Most likely to stare wide-eyed at it while poking it, cautiously. Like a good Chatton would do! Nino, being unaware of his best bro's sudden shift of attention, continued to stare down at their design project... Serious.

Nino won't be needing him anytime soon, right?

It's not like Adrien would be gone for that long, right?

Chasing away distracting (yet infuriating) objects can be normal, right? Right. It'll only be weird if he make it weird.

Man! If Ladybug was here, she would've been proud of his brilliant thinking skills and call him a 'genius'! (This idiot-)

... And that's how the scene backs off to show an empty chair where a certain exibit- *Ehem* model was supposed to be. Sneaking away? No problem! Back to Marinette, the ball of yarn is now resting steadily in her palm as she had backed up and scanned her work with expert eyes. There was still a lot of the yarn left since she only used a few.

(In another table in front, Nino stopped talking to see that no one was listening to him. A "Come on, man! I close my eyes for FIVE MINUTES!" Was vaguely heard in the room.)

Alya had been on her knees singing loud praises as she thanked magic for letting her score the best friend jackpot and getting a one way ticket to a fast A in Art! Marinette wants to say that it was excessive, but she was too afraid of Alya- shaking her into an oblivion... Those risks weren't worth it.

While she was being distracted by her best friend, eyes of predatory green were tracking the unsuspecting ball of yarn in her hand. (That poor, poor ball of red yarn... I know that this is my doing, but STILL!-) For one second, the ball was floating in midair, after Mari tossed it up particularly high. Then the next, the ball didn't land back on her palm as she had been expecting. Which was weird because- Excuse you! Her reflexes are perfect!

She looked at her palm and found it empty, indeed. She paused her conversation with Alya before crouching down to look for the fallen yarn. Assuming that it fell. (Yarn: "Le GASP! How dare you ASSUME that I would just let myself fall!?") Before her ears caught collective noises hanging in the air above. Ranging from gasps, exclamations, and the major squeals that were assaulting her ears. (This better not be a banshee that took her yarn... or worse. A shipper. Marinette shuddered at the thought of a certain leader gal and her infamous (-but arguably effective-) old schemes.)

She didn't get to prepare herself from being yanked in the arm by her (starting to be very debatable) best friend, she didn't prepare herself for the onslaught of banshee-chalk-board-level of screechi- Ehem. "Delicate" feminine sounds or- squealing, and she most DEFINITELY wasn't prepared for the image in front of her that might as well send her to a hospital for aneurysm and sensory overload...

Because what a sight for the retinas, em'ma rite? (OvO)

There he was... Adrien "Golden-Boy-Can-Do-No-Wrong" Agreste... Sitting on the floor right in front of Marinette's table... With her red yarn slaughtered all over the place like red guts... Except that it's her Chatton being unfairly cute like- COME ON!? SERIOUSLY!? NO! Nope! NOPE! It- She... MARINETTE CAN NOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW! I-Is this guy even real!? Where is God!? How is this her life!?

Marinette turned unbelievably red that it probably couldn't be healthy, but not like it matters. Because everyone can vouch for her when she says, "Okay. Not like we need our blood stimulating anyways. This sight can not be healthy for our hearts." Collective sounds of agreement spread all over the room. Oh. She said that out loud?

Mari blushed even more, but her eyes couldn't leave the scene before her. Kay. So Marinette really needs to invest on a laser pointer because Adrien is playing with the yarn like some sort of human sized house cat! And- And it is... actually very cute!??? Like... What the actual flip!!!?

She could easily imagine his tail wagging, his whiskers twitching, and his mouth turning into those number 3 shape that you see in all those anime to pair with his slit pupils... And worse of all!? Worse of ALL!? He looks really contented with just lying on the floor like it was his own territory. Not caring about the eyes looking at him in shock or the probability of his identity being found...

Oh... When the thought came to her, Marinette was like: Oh no... And then the consequences smacked her and she went all like: Oh NO. Suddenly, Mari found herself moving without her consent... Standing by a preening cat boy and blocking him from their classmates shell-shocked eyes.

Mari heard herself force an awkward laugh. "L-Looks like all that f-filming got you too hard on the head, ey, Adrien? Monsignor, can I please take him to the nurse's office?" It took a lot of her self-preservation for Marinette to keep the desperation off of her voice as much as she could.

It didn't seem like it worked, but their teacher nodded with his mouth still agape. Not waiting for the avalanche, Mari fled the room with Adrien's armed liked to hers. But with him covered in all that red yarn. When they reached the clinic, Mari thanked all her remaining lucky stars after finding the room empty. Quickly, she took him in and sat him on one of the medical beds. After catching her breath, Marinette looked at Adrien. Which was a BIG mistake.

Because not only is he unconsciously giving her the kitty eyes of her life, but he was also cradling the albeit shrunk ball of yarn like it was something precious. It didn't help that the clinic windows gave his hair a golden halo from behind. Marinette just blinked... Adrien blinked back... And they were both just... Staring at each other...

Then Adrien must've decided that torturing her with his sparkling eyes that held child-like curiosity, but he also had to tilt his head to the side. Sliding in a pretty pout to show his confusion... Ok... Marinette wants to cry now...

"Die!"

Adrien's eyes widened as a silent question.

This time, Mari nearly sobbed. Holding back a whimper.

She hates how he just sits there... All oblivious... As if he wasn't responsible for giving the whole classroom a mind blowing internal crisis. Like his identity didn't almost got out of the bag. Like it wasn't his fault why she can't stop turning red- DAMMIT! She feels like wheezing now. Heart!

Why is he just sitting there!?

"Die! Die! DIE!"

Unable to help herself, Marinette threw her arms to hug the confused idiot. Who happily accepted the physical affection (-due to being severely touch-starved-), but was still very, very confused. "D-Die! You DON'T belong in this world, you beautiful... beautiful angel!" Her words were mostly muffled on his neck, but Adrien got the gist of it and he actually had to stop himself from squealing out.

When they returned to the classroom, Marinette refused to tell Alya why her face is now a steady shade of red and when Nino asked Adrien what he was smiling about... all he said was, "Nino... I am a beautiful, beautiful angel and I belong in another world." Nino heard what must be a dead man's cries in the back before shrugging it off as same ol' Adrien thing. Choosing not to question in favor of blissful ignorance... Before Alya inevitably drags him later- to find out what's going on. For now, he will have a normal none-snooping-on-friends day and by GOSH was he planning to stick to it! Later on, they continued on like it was normal...

Thus pass another day at François Dupont High school.

Meanwhile... All their classmates at the back (-because background characters stay there, okay?-) were just like...

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Feeling like they just missed something important.

(Pfft! They have NO idea!)


End file.
